


Blackbird Body Art

by GleefulPoppet



Series: Store-ies [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication, Fluff, Fluffy, Fresh Start, Grinding, Guyliner, Hand Jobs, Happily Ever After, Klaine, Kurt wears eyeliner what more do you need?, Like Torrential Rain, M/M, Rain, Soulmates, Tattoos, True Love, Unprotected Sex, blackbird body art, blackbird tattoo, communication is a major character in this story, fearlessly and forever, klaineccvalentines2021, previous Elliot and Kurt relationship, switch!blaine, switch!kurt, tattoo!blaine, tattoo!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/pseuds/GleefulPoppet
Summary: AU. Kurt owns one of the most sought after body art shops in all of New York. Blaine is celebrating a fresh start and wants to mark the occasion in ink. After two months of waiting for an opening and weeks of searching for the perfect design, he has an appointment at 11 AM. The only problem? New York is having what is being hailed as “The Great Deluge,” it hasn’t rained this much in recorded history.For the Klaine Valentine's Day Challenge from KlaineCCFanficLIbrary.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Store-ies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139207
Comments: 154
Kudos: 69
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	1. Time, Wondrous Time

**Author's Note:**

> **I promise I won't leave you hanging or abandon this fic, it will be finished by the time the challenge is over.  
> **  
>  This will be a short story (it may not be all 14 challenge days) and is also part of a new series called "Store-ies" where Kurt and Blaine meet in a different store through all of space and time. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!♥ Thanks to Jayhawkwrites for beta-ing it for me. All mistakes are still mine.

It’s raining like crazy outside; the news is calling it a _deluge_ , but Blaine finds his way using the walking directions on his phone. He’s been looking forward to this, and nothing is going to stop him. He looks up and sees the sign Blackbird Body Art, relieved he’s finally arrived even if he is _soaking_ wet. 

When he opens the door to the shop, his senses are inundated. Within a second, he takes it all in. The shop is small but immaculately clean; you could eat off the polished black floor. If he didn’t know better, he’d say animated bling-stars were coming off the surface as if to emphasize the shine. It smells like ink and latex, but there is a hint of cinnamon and cedarwood penetrating the air. There are backlit glass display boards hung around the entirety of the shop with hundreds of the most stunning and unique tattoo designs he had ever seen hanging in perfect rows on the boards. There is a striking modern chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which lights most of the waiting area. It was bright and beautiful, but not so overwhelming that the room doesn’t still have a cozy feel. There are two navy blue velvet armchairs, a turquoise leather couch, a table with perfect stacks of magazines, as well as photography and art books. The waiting area is anchored by a substantial beautiful exotic patterned rug that still has perfect vacuum lines. 

But the most gorgeous thing of all is the man who has his back to the door leaning over the front of the tall receptionist’s counter, which was made from reclaimed wood, glass, and steel. He has one leg bent at the knee up in the air behind him, his other foot anchored on his tippy-toes. _Oh god, look at how long his legs look in those mid-calf boots and those tight-as-sin black jeans_. His torso stretched, leaning on the countertop reaching for the phone behind the desk. _And that white Henley shirt hugging his arm muscles and that vest tight around his chest. And holy hell, his nails are painted black. Damn, he is beautiful_ , and then he spoke, and Blaine thought he might melt into the floor right then and there.

“Blackbird Body Art, this is Kurt.”

[...]

“Yes, we understand. Yes, the weather is torrential. We’ll call to help you reschedule when Andi comes in tomorrow. She’s stuck in the weather too.”

[...]

“Of course, no problem.” 

[...]

“Yes. For sure. Bye.”

As Kurt hangs up the phone, he lets out a sigh. They were booked up for months. How in the world were they going to fit in the cancellations from today? He was oblivious to the fact that Blaine had walked in while he had rushed to answer the phone. Why he hadn’t taken the extra steps to actually go _behind_ the counter was beyond him; now, the counter was cutting into his ribs painfully. He takes a deep breath and stands up, his back bumping right into Blaine’s front and kicking him with his boot as he puts his foot back down. 

Kurt screams, he is so startled, and then, through the rushing adrenaline in his heart, he realizes he has just about knocked over a client, he turns around. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry about that!” But then he looks down into the most beautiful honey-hazel eyes he has ever seen in his life. He wonders if everything he’d ever read about ‘love at first sight’ had indeed actually been true—because he’s ready to say it. And then the worst possible thing in the world that could happen, happens. His body decides that this man is the most ravishing thing it has ever seen, period. It wasn’t just his eyes. Kurt's body was going to show Kurt just how much it liked the idea of this man and him standing so close they were sharing the same air. 

“You startled me. I didn’t hear you come in. I’ll just...I’m…” He took a giant step back because his body also thought that leaning in towards this man to kiss his indescribably perfect pink lips, which are sparkling with a few rogue raindrops, would be a fantastic idea as well. 

Once he stepped back, though, he realized there was no way he was going to be able to hide just how much he had enjoyed bumping into this stranger. And then, in the final act of betrayal, his eyes dart down south, past the equator, of the man in front of him, and _oh hell_ , the stranger’s body was betraying him as well. 

They both realize where the other is looking and look up to meet each other’s eyes, breath catching in their chests. They take a small step towards each other without thinking, bodies leaning forward in perfect sync, reaching out as if they were going to put a hand on each other’s hips and pull the other one in close when the phone rang, startling them. They shake their heads as if to wake up from some rom-com dream haze they had fallen under, and Kurt barely gets out the words, “Sorry, let me just, I’ll get that,” as he slips behind the counter. 

Blaine turns toward the receptionist desk and leans up against it. He needs to check-in, right? So standing here isn’t weird. That shouldn’t be weird. _Why would that be weird?_ He’s already freaking out and wishes his body would calm down. _What is happening?_ He puts his hand on the counter to steady himself. Suddenly, an electric current is going through his hand up to his arm and back down his spine. As he looks down, he sees that Kurt has brushed his fingertips across the back of his hand to get his attention. Without thinking about it, his thumb moves up to capture Kurt’s pointer finger, lightly taking his hand captive as he looks up into his eyes.

They are lost in each other’s gaze until Kurt tips his head, pointing to the sign-in book on the counter while he talks on the phone.

“Blackbird Body Art, this is Kurt.”

[...]

“That is no problem. We’re rescheduling everything.” 

[...]

“Yeah, you too, Elliot, bye.”

Blaine understands that Kurt is telling him to sign in, but there is something inside of him that can’t even process how he’s supposed to do that. The tingling sensation in his arm and how his heart is beating out of his chest have his mind frazzled. 

As Kurt hangs up the phone, he slowly removes his hand from Blaine’s and hits the space bar on the computer to wake it up, a half-grin smirking at the corner of his mouth. “So what’s your name, my speechless mystery man?” 

Kurt using the word “my” isn’t helping his brain work any better. _Damn, yes, I’ll be your man_. 

“Uhm, what?” he manages to get out awkwardly, still staring at Kurt. “Oh, right, yes, sorry. Blaine, my name is Blaine, and I had an appointment at 11:00 AM.”

“Well, _Blaine_ ,” Kurt says, still smirking, but his eyes are smoldering, “you are the only client or employee that has managed to make it in today. I was trying to make my way down the list to let you know we’d reschedule. I’m afraid without some help in the shop today, I’m not going to be doing any tats.” 

Blaine’s face visibly falls. He’s been looking forward to this for so long. After an awful break up a year ago and seven months of counseling, this was going to be his fresh start. The tat was his way to mark himself a new man. Although, he vaguely wonders if all the hell he went through was worth the journey because it brought him to what seemed like heaven, standing here in front of Kurt, feeling more confident and more sure of himself than ever. He finally feels like he knows who he is, and he’s no longer dependent on anyone else for his happiness. But dang, it doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy being with someone again too. Maybe it was destiny that he had searched for weeks for the perfect tattoo and had made the appointment with Blackbird Body Art because it was also perfect for what he wanted. Plus, they had almost 300 positive reviews and came highly recommended by a peer from work. 

“Oh, yes. Of course, I understand,” he says, trying hard to mask the disappointment in his voice. 

“Let me look you up on the computer real quick, okay? Let me see when the soonest I can get you back here.” He winks at Blaine, smiling, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Thank you, I’d like that,” he replies, raising an eyebrow. The electricity in the air between the two of them is out of control, and all it’s going to take is a single spark before something crazy happens.

_Fate lights that spark._

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt whispers, stunned as he looks at the computer. He swivels his monitor around to show what he’s looking at. “Is this the tattoo you wanted? And the artwork you sent in?”

Blaine looks at him confused and wonders if Kurt doesn’t like it, “Yeah, it...well, it has a lot of personal meaning for me. Is something wrong with it?”

Kurt snaps his head over to look at Blaine, “No, no, it’s amazing, it’s just...well...I...I love it more than you know, Blaine. It suits you, I can tell already. We need to get you inked.”

They both stand there, staring again. Blaine wishes the counter wasn’t between them right now. And Kurt must have agreed as he walks out from behind it and stands inches from Blaine.

“Look, I know this is going to sound—absurd, and you don’t know me but, you're soaking wet, and the rain isn’t going to let up. I’m not sure you could even get a cab. Do you want to have lunch with me upstairs? My apartment is up there. I can’t explain it, but I…”  
  
“Yes,” Blaine says without hesitation and a hint of relief. “Yes, I would love that.”

“Okay, good, good. Do you mind if I close up the shop? It will just take me a minute, and I just need to call my assistant and make sure she’s got everyone else canceled for the day?”

“No, of course not. I’ll just—look at some of these books until you’re ready?” Blaine asks with an unsure tone; he doesn’t want just to stand there while Kurt works.

“Perfect, you can take your wet coat off, and we’ll throw it in the dryer when we go up. If you feel comfortable enough, I can even give you some dry pants and a shirt. But yeah, just hang out with some books. I should only be a few minutes.” 

Blaine does precisely that, and Kurt goes about locking the front door and turning the sign around to “Closed” while he talks to someone on the phone. When he hangs up, he looks over at Blaine lost in one of the coffee table books. His heart starts beating a million miles an hour again. A flock of flamingos takes up residence in his belly, making him feel all jittery. _What the hell is wrong with me? What is this? I work on men every single day in various states of undress. Why is this guy in his plaid shirt and bow tie, of all things, setting me off like this? Maybe it’s those curls. Oh my hell, I want to run my hand through them so bad._ He startles when Blaine looks up at him, and he realizes he got caught staring. 

“Ready?” Kurt asks before interrupting himself, “Actually. Do you have someone you can tell you’re here? This might sound strange, but I’d feel better if someone you trust knows where you are. I’ve never invited someone into my home that is a client, and I’m...I just...I would feel better if we both had someone that knows where we are?”

“Of course, Kurt, I understand. I’ll text one of my friends and let him know, alright?” Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket to text, but before he can even get started, Kurt starts talking again.

“Thank you, Blaine. And also, this is going to come across as forward, and I’m sorry. Still, if you come up with me, it would be as a friend, or a date or something? I have no idea what this is or what we’re doing. However, either we need to feel comfortable enough that I can do this tattoo for you at some point as a friend and not my client, or we’ll need to have one of the other artists do it for you. I’m not sure I can work on your body and stay.... professional. Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that out loud. But… Blaine, I, I just can’t—I’ve never felt like this around anyone before. So I just…”

Blaine stands up and walks over to Kurt. He feels a strange pull to put his hands on Kurt’s hips, so he does, without thinking too hard about it. This is unchartered territory, so what is the point in holding back. Why should he? There’s no set of rules for something this intense, is there? As his hands touch Kurt’s hips, Kurt inhales sharply and brings his arms up to hold Blaine at the elbows, their forearms touching. The electricity and the heat between them is palpable. It becomes a being all on its own, right between them. 

“Can I kiss you?” Blaine whispers. “Maybe, maybe if we just gave in to this, it would lessen the chemistry and tension between us, and we could…” but he’s cut off. Kurt’s tantalizing lips are on his. He can’t help but moan and reciprocate. His hands are pulling Kurt tighter to him, slowly making their way up Kurt’s back to embrace him fully, while Kurt’s hands have wrapped around Blaine as well. 

_And time, wondrous time, disappears in their embrace that feels like, “Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was inspired lyrics from the song Invisible String from Taylor Swift's Folklore album. Day 1 of the klaineccvalentines2021 challenge
> 
> You can see the images larger on my Tumblr [[here](https://gleefulpoppet.tumblr.com/post/642422468264525824/i-made-one-of-these-for-kurts-apartment-here)].


	2. Never Want to Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times warnings at the end of the chapter if you need them.

Kurt is the first one to pull away from the kiss, resting his forehead against the man he just met, whispering, “Blaine, I’ve never kissed someone like that.” 

“I haven’t either. I feel like I could get completely lost in you and never want to find my way back,” he says as he digs his fingers lightly into Kurt’s back, never wanting to let go.

“Should we go upstairs and get you out of these clothes? I mean, you know what I mean, get you dry. Should we go upstairs and get you dry?” Kurt fumbles over his words, turning strawberry red.

“I did know what you meant, but I—” Blaine can’t finish that sentence. He’s never wanted to fall into bed with someone so quickly. _But maybe, that is the whole point? This feels right where everything else never quite has._

“I know. I know, Blaine. Let’s just head up there and see what happens? Come on.” Kurt pulls back and holds his hand out for Blaine to take.

“Do you still want me to text someone and let them know where I am? We sort of skipped that part.” Blaine grins at him.

“Oh yeah, please do. And I don’t think this rain is giving up anytime soon. I might just have to keep you for days.”

“I doubt very much that I can find anything wrong with that statement.”

“Well, you never know. What if you come up to my place and you think I’m too high strung, or maybe I’m a slob, or maybe I have twenty cats, or maybe I haven’t taken the trash out in a week?” 

“I think I’ll take my chances. If you had twenty cats, you’d be covered in cat hair, and if the studio is any indication of your home life, I’m betting your apartment is spotless. So the only thing that might be true in that question is you are a little high strung. And even then, I’m not buying it. We just made out for like twenty minutes, and it didn’t even phase you.”

Kurt just laughs. It’s melodic, and Blaine thinks he could get addicted to the sound of it. 

“Well, go on then. Text, and then we’ll go up.” 

Blaine texts his best friends and crazy fun, married neighbors, Nick and Jeff. 

**I’m at Blackbird Body Art caught in the storm; the owner is taking good care of me. Just wanted someone to know where I was. Stay safe. I’ll check in with you later.**

When he’s done typing, he looks up at Kurt through his lashes, “I’m all yours.”

“Careful what you say around me. I might just take you up on it.” Kurt winks at him. “Alright, now let’s go up and see about the cats then,” this time waggling his eyebrows playfully, Blaine can’t help but laugh.

They walk hand and hand to the back of the shop behind a black velvet curtain where there is a substantial black door in the exposed brick wall. Kurt opens the door, which leads to a small foyer with a steep wood staircase, gesturing for Blaine to go ahead of him. 

Kurt didn’t do it on purpose but letting Blaine go first was the best idea he’s ever had. He gets to look at that perfect backside ascend those stairs, following right behind him the whole way up.

“I should probably confess that I was staring at your ass the whole way up the stairs,” Kurt says when they arrive on the landing. 

“Oh, and an honest man, too. Tell me, Kurt, did you enjoy the view?”

Kurt pushes up against him, pressing him into the wall, lightly grinding his erection into Blaine’s leg as he kisses his neck, “Does that answer your question?”

“Oh, damn it, yeah, yeah, it does, we, we, should—”  
  
“Get you out of these clothes as soon as possible?”

“Yeah. Please.” Blaine has never felt like this, _ever_. His entire body is on fire, and he feels consumed by his desire.

Kurt pulls him back into his chest and slides around, so he’s standing behind him, his arms wrapped around Blaine’s waist, undoing his belt walking them towards the door that is a few feet away. “It’s not locked. Can you open it?” he says into Blaine’s ear, punctuating the words with kisses. 

“Kurrrrrt. Is this, are we, is, should, we?” A random moment of _‘what the hell am I doing?’_ had reared its head.

“If this is too fast, I’ll stop right now. I only want this if you do. I don’t understand what is happening, but I feel like if we don’t, we’re going to have to stand on opposite sides of the room for a while. When I’m within six feet of you, I just want to be under your skin.”

“I know, I know, I don’t want to stop either.”

“If you decide you want to stop at any time say _red_ , okay? I’ll stop immediately, and you promise to do the same for me, agreed? Otherwise, we can just let go and see what happens with this crazy thing between us?”

“Agreed. So much agreed.”

Once they are through the door, Blaine’s mouth drops open. Kurt’s apartment is immaculate, of course, but he’s never seen anything like it. Everything is stark white, navy, or gold, and he wants to look around, but Kurt’s tongue is doing wicked things on his neck and collar bone, and he wants to close his eyes and fall into the sensation. 

And then Kurt’s long nimble fingers are unbuttoning his shirt, and he’s undoing Kurt’s vest, looking deep into each other’s eyes and how is it possible that the only thing he sees there is safety, warmth, and adoration?

Once Kurt has Blaine’s shirt off, he pulls back, appreciating the toned muscles and the expanse of tan skin, “Look at you. You are so absolutely beautiful, Blaine.”

Blaine bites his bottom lip and leans forward, untucking Kurt’s Henley and pulling it over Kurt’s head. “Oh my hell, Kurt. I could say the same about you.” He’s lean and strong. His porcelain skin is perfect and _begging_ to be marked. But what has rendered him utterly speechless is the tattoo.

On his side, there is a tree with its roots growing deep over Kurt’s hip bone. The tree is half over his ribs, the other half disappearing on his back. It spreads out in delicate abstract leaves with a flock of blackbirds taking flight from the foliage, flying toward his heart.   
  
  


“Your tattoo is incredible, and it… The one I picked...”

“Yeah, now you know why I was astonished when I saw your artwork. If we were standing chest to chest, the birds you are going to get inked over your heart would look like they were part of the flight on mine. What are the chances? It’s sort of unbelievable.”

“With how I’ve felt today? I’d believe anything. Kiss me again?” 

“God, yes, please, but maybe let’s do the awkward shoe shuffle part first? The rest of this will go much smoother if we get it over with.” Kurt’s sassy grin makes Blaine laugh. “Come on, let’s go sit on the couch. It’s going to take me a minute to get these boots off. If I had known I was going to meet you today, I would have worn slip-ons.”

“Oh no, I’m glad you didn’t because freaking hell, those boots are what had me half hard the second I walked into the shop.”

“Really? It wasn’t my winning smile and radiant personality?” Kurt says as he continues to unlace his boots.

“ _Um, no_. The only thing I could see of you was your incredibly long legs in those boots, your perfect ass, and the way that shirt you were wearing was hugging your arms, and I had an irrational urge to get it off you.” 

“Well, mission accomplished, and look, my boots are off. What else do you want to take off?” 

“Everything. Everything.” 

They dive into each other simultaneously, lips crashing together while hands fumble with zippers and buttons. Somehow they manage to stand up together, and Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine’s waist and starts guiding him to the bedroom until Blaine’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he gently falls back, with Kurt pulling away. 

“Can I?” he pointedly looks down at Blaine’s pants and gives them a little tug. 

“Yeah, yeah. Please.” Blaine isn’t even nervous. Once upon a time, he would have wondered if he was good enough. If he could make Kurt happy. But he’s pleased to realize that the only thing he thinks is, _This is me, and Kurt will love it or hate it, but that is his choice to make_. 

Kurt leans over, kissing down Blaine’s stomach to the edge of his pants, and then leans back again, pulling them down and off with his boxer briefs. The sight before him takes his breath away. He’s simply perfect. “Oh, Blaine. Your body is stunning.” 

He leans over one more time, kissing Blaine’s ribs once, and then he stands up to take his own off, shimmying to peel them off. Skinny jeans aren’t for the faint of heart. He’s never been so grateful when his erection is finally free of its confines in those damn pants. 

Blaine leans up on his elbows to watch, his eyes wide at what he sees. “Freaking hell, Kurt. How did you fit _that_ in those jeans?”

Kurt can’t help but laugh as a violent blush starts at his neck and washes over his face.

Blaine realizes that was an abrupt way to show his appreciation for Kurt’s body. A lovely blush creeps over his cheeks as well. “Damn, that was so rude. I’m sorry. I just, well, I—you, _umm_ , you caught me off guard; you’re a well-endowed man. Oh god. Okay, what I wish I would have said was how gorgeous you are.” 

“It’s alright, Rainshine. I appreciate your appreciation; let’s leave it like that.” 

“Rainshine?” Blaine questions, a smile a mile wide spreading across his face.

“Wait, what?” Kurt looks confused, but just as he realizes...

“You just called me Rainshine.”  
  


“Ah well, I have this weird thing of coming up with nicknames for people close to me. You came to me out of the rain with your clothes soaking wet. And look at your damp hair and that smile that lights up the room. I suppose it all compiled in my brain and came out through my mouth as _Rainshine_.” 

“I love it. I love that you do that. Does that mean we crossed the line from ‘strangers naked together’ to ‘friends naked together?’”

“Yeah, I’d say it does. Let’s make it ‘lovers naked together’ next.” Kurt climbs on the bed, and they scoot up to the pillows laying on their sides.

“I like the way you think. We did the awkward shoe shuffle earlier. Do you want to do the awkward how’s this going to work so we can get to the part where we don’t have to keep stopping for logistics?”

Kurt can’t help but laugh, “How about some old-fashioned grinding and hand jobs that don’t require paperwork, prep work, or blowing someone with a condom? And then we can talk about the future later when we’ve dealt with this insanity happening _right now_.”

“That works for me. I desperately want to touch you. Can we get to the part now where we stop talking?” He pushes his hips forward into Kurts.

“Yeah, let me just,” Kurt rolls over to the side and opens the drawer on his nightstand, and pulls out a bottle of lube. “Yeah, now we’re at the part where we stop talking—” it’s Blaine’s turn to cut him off with a kiss. 

Kurt flips the cap on the bottle open. He presses it against Blaine’s hand, indicating for him to open his fingers, pouring a generous amount on them. He proceeds to pour some directly on Blaine’s erect cock, tossing the bottle to the side before reaching down to touch him for the first time, causing Blaine to moan deeply against his lips. 

Blaine slides his hand down and starts to stroke Kurt, in awe of how he fills his hand, and it all feels _so perfect_. There is no weirdness. He doesn’t feel shy, and he’s not afraid to do what he wants. It’s magical.

The heat between them grows, sparks of pleasure are firing everywhere, hands massaging and gripping, lips kissing, tongues swirling and exploring each other’s mouths—a light sheen of sweat between them as they start rocking hard into each other’s hands. Blaine is the first to break. He needs this, wants this more than he’s wanted anything, maybe ever. He pushes Kurt gently to get him on his back and then straddles him resting a hand on each side of Kurt’s head, looking down into Kurt’s glasz eyes. The dark eyeliner he wears seems only to draw out the bright blue, green, and flecks of yellow. 

“Please, Kurt,” he says, followed by a whimper grinding his hips down. 

Kurt seems to understand what Blaine wants and brings both his hands together, joining their cocks, and starts rubbing them together in a delicious rhythm. “Yesssssss! Yes, Kurt, yes!” Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realizes this wasn’t the plan. They should be using a condom even for this. “We—should, _uhm_ , condom.” 

But it’s too late; their moans fill the air, a breathy chorus of “ _Oh. Oh. Uh. Uh._ ” And then Kurt’s back arches squeezing them both tighter, and their orgasms hit them almost simultaneously, hot liquid tumbling over Kurt’s hands, splattering their stomachs, both of them boisterous, shouting into the space between them. It’s a tangled weave of words “Kurt! Oh, Blaine! Holy! Oh Hell! So big! It’s! Oh! Oh! Kurt! Blaine!”

Blaine grinds his hips down into Kurt for a few more seconds, both of them riding out the very last wave of pleasure. When it becomes almost painful for Kurt to keep touching their cocks, he slides his hands around Blaine’s back and rolls them over, kissing him tenderly, before he starts peppering sweet kisses all over his face, down his neck, and then behind his ears. Soon he’s whispering to him, “If that was supposed to help, our plan utterly failed. I’m afraid that lit the embers into a full fire.” 

“I know, I know, Kurt. It’s so cliched, isn’t it? To say I’ve never felt like this about anyone before? I mean, what the hell is going on?”

“I have no idea, but we have all day, right? Can you hear that storm out there?”

It’s hard to think with the way Kurt is kissing his neck, but Blaine tries to get out his thoughts, “Yeah, yeah, I can. But, where is this going? Is this a one-time thing? I, we—we didn’t use a condom after all that. Oh, that feels good. Your, your—the way you kiss me. Kurt, I don’t. I don’t do casual, but I also can’t walk away from you right now.”

“I only know I never want to let you go,” Kurt answers honestly.

They kiss for a while longer, lost in the kisses and the intoxicating energy between them. Each of them lost in thoughts of what this could possibly mean. 

“Shower? Kurt asks softly.

“Yeah, let’s.”

Once in the shower, they wash each other. It seems almost more intimate than what happened before. Never more than a few inches apart, they push their foreheads or cheeks together every few minutes in a silent affirmation, “This is happening. This is real.” More urgent kisses mixed with easy casual kisses with smiles and a level of comfort with each other they didn’t have to earn. It’s just there, like some blessed gift. 

Big fluffy white towels are used to get dry, a brand new comb is procured for Blaine, and tangled hair is tamed. Kurt gives Blaine a pair of soft striped pajama pants and a Blackbird Body Art t-shirt. To which Blaine makes sure Kurt knows he’s never getting it back. Kurt likes the idea so much he has to kiss Blaine until they are both out of breath. Once they finally come up for air Kurt decides it’s time they talked.

“Let’s fix some lunch now? See if we can clear our heads enough to talk about what comes next for us?” Kurt asks, holding out his hand for Blaine to take. 

Once out in the kitchen, they decide to eat soup and toast. “It’s a blustery day, seems appropriate.” 

“Indeed, it does. Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine replies while finally having a few minutes to look around Kurt’s apartment. Rich navy velvet curtains are hanging at the full floor to ceiling windows, an eclectic mix of artwork hangs on the walls, stunning geode inspired wallpaper, and two huge blue couches that he just wants to curl up on with Kurt. There is a mix of gold frames, furniture, and accessories that he knows have a story to tell on how they were acquired. The oak wood floor has been polished to perfection. And the storm raging outside only seems to add to the incredible atmosphere as the rain taps a melody on the glass. 

“Your home is exquisite, by the way.”

“I bet it’s not what you expected. People tend to be surprised by my taste. I guess the ink and earrings throw them off.”

“Oh, really? I wasn’t surprised at all. You radiate class, Kurt. If I could make some guesses about you, I would say your wardrobe is worth almost as much as this apartment. You’re well educated, maybe even two degrees, you love your family, you are loyal, enjoy nice things, and know you are worthy of them. And, somewhere in there is an amazing tale about a jukebox that I’m guessing you freaked out over in some little shop on a trip North and spent an obscene amount of money for. Or, more likely, restored with someone very close to you.” 

Kurt is looking at Blaine in shock and awe. “What if I told you that every single thing you said is true and that I did restore it with my dad?”

“I would say, can we listen to it while we eat? And then you tell me everything I don’t know about you next. Including, but not limited to, the first time you decided to wear eyeliner?”

“Oh, Blaine. I, I—if I wake up tomorrow and this was all a dream, I’m going to be so disenchanted with the world.” 

“Me too. Let’s never wake up if it is, agreed?”

“Agreed. Now let’s eat. Come grab a bowl; it’s ready.”

After setting his bowl down on the table, Kurt walks over to the jukebox and presses a few buttons, and then comes to sit back down with Blaine. “We left all the original music in there, so be prepared, and we also were able to make it play random songs, so I have no idea who’s going to serenade our lunch.” 

“Sounds perfect to me! Older music isn’t appreciated as much as it should be.”

“Yeah? Tell me, Rainshine, are you into music then?”

“ _Mhhm_. But you first, remember?”

And then, as if Fate wanted to make sure they were paying attention to what was happening, the first song that came on had them reaching for each other across the table, squeezing hands in acknowledgment, breath catching in their chest. Hearts racing, and their legs move to intertwine under the table.

“After the song, then?” Kurt says in a barely audible whisper.

Blaine nods.

They let the words fill the space between them with a truth that permeates their very souls, lost once again in each other’s eyes.

 _I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
_ _I only know I never want to let you go  
_ _'Cause you've started something  
_ _Oh, can't you see?  
_ _That ever since we met  
_ _You've had a hold on me  
_ _It happens to be true  
_ _I only want to be with you  
  
_ _It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
_ _I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
_ _Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
_ _I never knew that I could be in love like this  
_ _It's crazy but it's true  
_ _I only want to be with you_

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hand jobs, grinding
> 
> This chapter was inspired and uses the lyrics from the song I Only Want to be With You by Dusty Springfield  
> KlaineCCValentines2021
> 
> You can see the artwork larger on my Tumblr [[HERE](https://gleefulpoppet.tumblr.com/post/642069130765303808/blackbird-body-art-chapter-2-never-want-to-let)]. 


	3. Maybe It’s Intuition

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do  
_ _I want to spend each moment of the day with you  
_ _Oh, look what has happened with just one kiss  
_ _I never knew that I could be in love like this_  
_It's crazy, but it's true  
_ _I only want to be with you_

As the song ends and the jukebox cues up the next one, Kurt rubs his thumb lightly over Blaine’s knuckles. “So yeah, that was…”

“Intense and beautiful and hit pretty close to home?”

“Yeah, yeah. That.”

They relax, taking a deep breath and then exhaling it, which seems to help dissipate the field of electricity built up around them while they listened to the music. 

“So soup and eyeliner then?” Blaine says, grinning taking a bite of his soup.

Kurt chuckles, “Right. So that is sort of a long story, and it will also dip into the details of a previous relationship, so if you’re good with that. I’ll dive right in.” 

“Oh juicy details so soon, I’m getting the lowdown on one of the exes already. I’m fine with it, I—” But then he goes pale instantly, “Holy hell, Kurt, both of us are single and didn’t just cheat on someone, right? We weren’t exactly thinking straight.”

“We weren’t, were we? I’m very much single, though, so nothing untoward happened on my end. You’re single too, right?”

“I am. I haven’t been with anyone in a year. And I’ll dish on that after I hear about your adventures and the eyeliner. I’m a little obsessed.”

“Alright, well, look at us. I haven’t been with anyone in about that long, either. Well, it all started one day at NYADA. Side note that is one of my degrees, by the way, in performance arts. Anyway, I was trying to start this indie band, and this guy comes in to audition, and he was everything I thought I was but realized I wasn’t until I met him. _Hmm,_ not sure that made sense.” Kurt takes a few bites of his soup. 

“It does, actually, but I’d love to hear as much as your willing to tell me.” 

“He was himself in a way I had never seen before. I’ve worn some, _uhh_ , creative outfits in my time and love fashion, but I realized at that moment, it was all a shield. It was something to hide behind. The way I dressed was an outward expression only. When he walked in, his name is Elliot, FYI. He was wearing this outfit that blew my mind. He looked like a modern-day mad hatter. But it was more than the outfit he had designed and the guyliner and the tats. Oh, and the makeup, too. It was that I could see that it was genuinely who _he was_ , from the inside out. He wasn’t hiding anything at all. He was trying to get everything out. He had a passion inside that he wasn’t afraid to share with the world. He was himself in a way I had never experienced before.” 

“I wish I could have seen that. He sounds amazing, Kurt.” 

“He is. And if you wanted to, you could see it. I have that audition on my computer,” Kurt laughs, “but that’s for another time. Our start was rocky at best. I pushed him away at first, overwhelmed by the way he made me feel about myself. He made me question everything I thought I knew. But somehow, we found our way. He joined the band, and slowly he helped me find ways to express myself in ways I had never allowed before. One day he asked me if I’d ever wanted to try eyeliner, and I blushed profusely as only a gay boy from Lima, Ohio can. Of course, he knew immediately the answer was yes. I was wearing it for the first time by the end of the day. We were friends for a long time; eventually, two things sort of happened at once. First, I finally admitted I wanted to get inked, so he took me, and I fell in love with it. There was something about the whole process that fascinated me. Within weeks, I decided I wanted to become a tattoo artist, something about helping people express themselves and ink memories into their skin called to me.

“And in the midst of all that, one night, we went out together like we always did. When the night was over, we kissed for the first time. There were no sparks, but it was fun and safe at a time we both needed each other. We were best friends that tried being more for two years. But one morning, we were eating cereal, cuddled up on the couch, and had this random conversation about how it had been a long time since we’d had sex, and we were too young for that kind of nonsense. Instead of getting up to get it on, we put the next episode cued up on the DVR, and that was it. Somehow we just went back to being friends about eighteen months ago, and it hasn’t been weird at all. He works here two days a week as one of the tattoo artists—we apprenticed together.”

“Kurt, that’s just... I’m so glad you’ve had him in your life. He sounds like one of the good ones. Does that mean I can meet him? I want to personally thank him for the eyeliner thing,” he can’t help but laugh at his own ridiculousness. “You know, assuming you ever want me to meet your friends. Oh my gosh, that was forward of me. Sorry.” 

“Blaine, it’s fine. I’d like to see where this goes if you do. Should we just get that part of the talk out there? Maybe it’s intuition, but I don’t think we have to keep questioning this.” 

“I don’t want to keep questioning it. I want to see where this goes too.” 

“Well, that was easy. We can talk as if there is a future for us then. So yeah, if you aren’t weirded out by the fact that my ex-boyfriend and still best friend works with me downstairs, then I’d love to have you two meet. He found the love of his life about six months ago, and he radiates even more light than he used to. It’s been exciting to watch him fall in love. He’ll adore you, too. He’s going to _love_ your bowties.”

“My bowties?”

“Yeah, don’t try to pretend you don’t have an entire collection at home. I’m going to take a wild guess and assume that, should you choose not to, you’d never have to wear the same one twice in a year.” 

Blaine bursts out laughing and covers his mouth with his napkin, shaking his head as he turns red in embarrassment. “Oh geez. Am I that transparent?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I don’t think I’m transparent, and yet you seem to know everything about me. Maybe it’s just that our crazy connection has some sort of super-hero level of discerning the truth about each other.” 

“Oh, now we get to be super-heroes, too? This day gets better by the minute.” 

Just then, there is a loud thundering _boom_ that reverberates through the buildings of New York, shaking the windows of the apartment. The rain that seemed to be pouring down before can now only be described as _torrential_ as it appears to double in volume.

“Oh my gosh! That was—” Blaine stops talking when the lights flicker off and on. 

Kurt seems to go from casual and at ease into all serious business within seconds. “You know what? Let’s get our phones plugged in. I’ve got cords over there if you have an iPhone. The dryer is over behind those folding doors if you want to throw your clothes in from earlier. I’m going to run downstairs and unplug the computers. I’ll be right back in a few minutes, alright? Oh, and would you mind if I asked you to look at the weather forecast for the next few days? I better print off our client schedules, too, in case we need to cancel tomorrow. I’ll be back.” Kurt is out the door almost instantly. 

Blaine hops up and grabs their phones, plugging them in, throws his clothes in the dryer on a low, and then washes the dishes from lunch. When he gets online to check the weather, he’s shocked. This storm is going to last at least another two days with more of the same violent winds and precipitation.

He decides to text Nick and Jeff again.

**To Jeff & Nick: Update: I think I fell in love (extreme like?) today, crazy right? I’m at Blackbird still, and with this storm ☔, I don’t think I’ll be coming home. Are you guys alright?**

**_From Jeff: What_ ** **😲** ** _? Who is this mystery man? We’re good here. Nick says hi, and he wants details._ **

**To Jeff & Nick: He’s the owner of the studio. I can’t even explain how insane this day has been. I’ll tell you more when I see you. Take care.**

**_From Jeff: We can’t wait! Let us know if you need anything._**

**To Jeff & Nick: Thanks! 😎**

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

When Kurt comes back up a little while later, he’s holding a stack of papers and a laptop. He sets them on his desk in the far left corner of the apartment and then goes back to the kitchen, wrapping Blaine up in his arms. 

“Sorry I ran off. I had to take care of that. I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I missed you. I’m a little nauseated with myself, to be honest.” He presses Blaine up against the counter and kisses him in that spot he found behind the top of his ear earlier that seems to—

“ _Ohhhhmmmnghh_. You—you aren’t the only one. We’re-” But then Kurt is kissing him, and words seem unimportant right now. He slides his hands under Kurt’s shirt wanting to feel the warmth of his skin, pressing his fingers hard into him, an insatiable desire to be closer. 

Their lips slide in decadent friction, Kurt finding his way into Blaine’s mouth with his tongue determined to memorize it, to learn how to take him apart, which seems to be working. It’s that sense of intuition they seem to have for each other. As if they are each the missing piece to some unsolved mystery on how their lives were supposed to be. Fifteen plus minutes of intense making out has made their breathing erratic. The grinding has gotten to the point where they aren’t going to be able to stop. 

“Are we really going to…” Kurt manages to get out against Blaine’s lips.

“Yeah, I don’t care. Don’t stop. _Please_ don’t stop.” 

Kurt nips and bites at Blaine’s lower lip. Their bodies are taking over all rational thought, pushing into each other with an almost painful force until Blaine’s biting Kurt’s collarbone through his shirt. Moaning obscenely as his orgasm has him reeling in pleasure. Kurt takes his pleasure out on Blaine’s earlobe, sucking on it as his body is thrown into the ecstasy of cumming with this man in his arms.

They hold on to each other even tighter for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and reveling in the joy of finding each other. But then they shift, and Blaine realizes he’s going to have to borrow _another_ pair of pajamas from Kurt. 

“We really need to have that talk about paperwork and prep work, Kurt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KlaineCCValentines2021 Song Challenge: I Knew I Loved You cover by Mateo Oxley (full disclosure I listened to the Savage Garden version) ;) (I was inspired by these lyrics: Maybe it’s intuition, and I see the missing pieces)
> 
> Just in case you need a little refresh of Elliot's outfit.  
> 


	4. Let Me Adore You

“We really need to have that talk about paperwork and prep work, Kurt.” 

“We so do. I’m pretty sure I can’t remember the last time I did what we just did. Not that I didn’t love it, and there is something to be said for the fact we can get each other off like that. I’m quite astounded, actually. But can we have this talk while we shower _again_ , please?” Kurt kisses him on the forehead with a loud smacking _mwwwwaah_ sound that has Blaine smiling from the inside out. 

“Yeah, it was super hot when it was happening, but now I just really want out of these pants.”

“Come on, Rainshine.”

As they walk towards the master bath, they giggle like teenagers at the sensation until they take off for the short run and peel their sticky pants off as fast as possible. 

“So, about that talk. You haven’t been with anyone in a year, and I assume you get tested regularly because of your job?” Blaine asks.

“Yeah. I’m clean, but I have to be so careful because of my job.”

“I get that, and I’m clean, too. I got tested when I finally got an appointment to get my ink. I just wanted to make sure I had a clean bill of health all the way around.”

“ _Hmmm,_ I see. Was it your plan to seduce me all along then? Paperwork ready in your back pocket?”

“Yes, you found me out. I even planned the rainstorm. It was my lifelong goal to seduce a tattoo artist and grind against him in his kitchen until we were both a mess. Now that I say all of that out loud, I’m not sure I’ve been dreaming big enough or creative enough in my life.” Blaine winks at Kurt before sliding his lathered hands down Kurt’s body, washing him off.

“ _Mmmngh_. That feels so good. Well, I can tell you one thing, I hate giving blowjobs with a condom, so I’m not sure where your thoughts are on that. Maybe we skip those for now? Or damn, Blaine, do we just say this is exclusive right now, and I’m not giving you up unless you tell me you want out. That sounds crazy.”

“It is crazy. But…”

“It feels right and perfect?” Kurt wonders out loud.

“Yeah, that. As far as penetration, what are your thoughts and preferences?” he moans out the last word as Kurt slides his hand down Blaine’s hips and then brings his hands forward to wash his already half-hard again cock. 

“I’m a switch and all yours, Blaine. Whatever makes you happy, I’ll love.” 

“Damn, Kurt. Are you serious? I thought for sure you were going to say a top exclusively. I’m a switch, too. That means we can…Oh, Mister, we’re never going to want to go back to society.” 

Kurt laughs and kisses Blaine’s neck a few times. “It does inspire one’s imagination, doesn’t it? Condoms for that, yeah? For now. Let’s at least try to show some sort of self-control and do the right thing. And I’m pretty sure if you keep calling me Mister, we’re never getting out of this shower.”

“ _Mmm_ , you like that?”

“I might.” 

“Well then, please kiss me, _Mister_.” 

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

Once they finally make it out of the shower and are dressed again, Kurt notices Blaine is cold. “You’re shivering, and your lips are blue. Sorry, we ran out of hot water. Normally one isn’t in the shower that long. Come on, let’s crawl in bed and snuggle for a while.”

“It’s not your fault, Kurt. I mean it is, have you seen you? But yes, let’s cuddle. I’m a full-on cuddle monster. I have to warn you.”

“I happen to like to be wallowed on, although if you tell anyone, I will deny it with my last breath. If you can keep my secret, you can cuddle away. Come do your worst.” 

Blaine curls up into Kurt’s side, putting his leg over his thigh. They are still mostly propped up in the bed, though, so they don’t fall asleep. 

“So, my chilly little cuddle monster, tell me about _the_ Blaine Anderson. who wears bowties and walked into my tattoo studio with the word “thriving” on a bird in flight that he wants to be tattooed right over his heart.” 

“You want the short version or the long version that includes the nitty-gritty with my ex?”

“Oh, Rainshine, I want all of it. Anything you want to tell me.” 

“Well, I’m 27. Wait, how old are you, by the way?”

“I’m 27, too.”

“Perfect. Anyway, I live a few miles from here. A little over a year ago, I went through a pretty bad break-up. It’s not even that it was bad. It was just a rebirth, if I can be poetic about it. I woke up one day with this strange moment of clarity. I looked over at my boyfriend, and I realized that I was depressed, co-dependent, and not in love with him. I loved him and still do, but I wasn’t _in_ love with him. I don’t think I ever was. He was wonderful, don't get me wrong. But we just didn’t help each other be better in the ways that mattered. I had so much guilt that out of the blue, I wanted out of that relationship. That part of it was a living hell for me. However, I knew I wasn’t myself. I had forgotten all the things that made me, well, _me_. Come to think of it; it wasn’t that at all. I realized that I didn’t even _know_ what made me, me.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s cheek and takes a deep breath. 

“I thought, ‘Is Best News Cafe my favorite because it’s my favorite or because it was Tate's favorite?’ On and on the questions went about favorite clothing brands to cereal to the music I listened to. It was shocking to my whole system that I didn’t know the answer to any of those questions. So I did the hardest thing I’d ever done in my life. I broke up with him and moved to my own place. I quit the job I realized I was indifferent about and found the best therapist I could in New York. I’ve spent the last year finding the answer to all of those questions and figuring out who I am without anyone else. I’ve never been me more than I am right now at this point in my life.”

“Oh, Blaine. That is amazing. I’m in awe that you found the clarity to figure that out, and then you did something about it, that is. I’m so—I’m not sure I have the right words, but I am proud of you. Is that an appropriate response?”

“If that is how you feel, then it’s appropriate. And thank you, Kurt.” 

Kurt leans down, giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead and then his lips. “Please go on.” 

“I guess one of the biggest things to share with you right up front, because god knows some people will never understand this, I don’t work anymore. I come from an affluent family and get a monthly stipend from the interest on my trust fund. And during this awakening process, I asked myself why I was killing myself at a job I wasn’t passionate about when I had already been so blessed? 

“So I sat down and did some calculating. I made sure that I could give at least 15% of my income to charities I want to support, live comfortably in New York, and go on a nice vacation once a year. The answer was a miraculous, yes. So, I looked deep within and said, ‘Alright, Blaine Anderson, you are one of the luckiest men on the planet to have your basic needs met and then some. What do you want to do with your life?’ And the answer came to me instantly. I wanted to make art and help people.” Blaine can hear Kurt sniffle. He turns and looks up to find Kurt’s eyes glossy with unshed tears looking at him in a way he’s never seen anyone look at him. 

“Blaine Anderson, I’ve known you a little more than half a day, and all I want to do is adore you the rest of my life.” Inside his head, he’s thinking, _Love you, love you for the rest of my life._

“I have a feeling that can be arranged, Mister,” Blaine smirks at him and kisses him on the cheek, wiping away the tears that fall on Kurt’s cheek when he shuts his eyes. “Want me to tell you the rest now?” he whispers against Kurt’s lips. Kurt simply nods yes and wraps his arm tighter around Blaine’s waist. 

“I got up from my desk and joyfully walked straight down to the Upper Manhattan Children’s Art Museum. I asked them what I needed to do to get started as a volunteer. They were thrilled when I told them that I had a degree in music with a minor in art history and all the time in the world on my hands. I trained to be a Docent, and after a few months, I created a music history program there that is free for families. We explore music through the decades, how music makes us feel, and why it’s important to us as humans. I do a lot of other things, too, essentially whatever they need me to help with. It makes me so happy, Kurt. I feel like I’m able to help somewhere where I can make a difference.

“And so we come full circle, the birds have always meant something to me. But specifically, in this case, it was me choosing to leave a situation that was unhealthy for me and take flight. The word _thriving_ is my “me” word. It’s how I measure everything now. I ask myself if I’m doing something to survive or thrive. And I always want to be thriving. Choosing the things that will help me stay me so that I can keep volunteering wherever I’m needed, making a difference where I can.” 

“Thank you for sharing that with me. It’s one of the reasons I started inking in the first place. I love to hear what the images mean to people. Sometimes they don’t even know, but it calls to them, and they know they need it. I’m honored that you came to my studio, Blaine, to celebrate this massive breakthrough in your life.”

“Thank you. You aren’t weirded out by the part where I don’t work?”

“Oh, Rainshine, you work. You probably work harder than I do. Just because you aren’t getting paid doesn’t mean you aren’t working. And it sounds like you are smart with your resources. If you were going to be slumming it on my couch asking for money every day, that might be different. Even then, you are so damn adorable I might put up with it.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh and snuggle closer into Kurt’s side. Tilting his head up, they stare at each other for a few minutes, letting their hearts talk through their sped-up rhythm pulsing in their ears.

“I get so lost inside your bright eyes,” Blaine says without thinking. Kurt smiles at him and closes in for a kiss that stays sweet and tender but still sends shivers through each of their bodies.

When he pulls away, he asks, “So be honest with me, how disappointed are you about not getting inked today?”

“On a scale of one to ten? A twelve. I had to psyche myself up for it and obviously was so dedicated to it that I got here come hell or high water, and I think I can add _literally_ to the end of that sentence.” 

“ _Hmmm_. Well, how about this? You’re not my client, right?” Kurt teases.

“ _Uhh_ , no. I think we can safely say I’m not your client.”

“Good. Then why don’t we take a short nap? I’ve got that warm-fuzzy good conversation and post-sex feeling. Well, post-sex _how many times today_ feeling. And then, if the electricity is still on, when we wake up, I’ll ink you early this evening. As long as you are okay with the fact that I’m going to be insanely turned on by it and probably emotional at the same time? Because where you want your tat is going to hurt like hell, and I’m not sure I can watch you be in pain.” 

“I trust you, Bright Eyes, and I would love to get it done today. If it doesn’t work out, though, then it’s a sure-fire way to make sure I get to come back and see you when this storm is over.”

“Oh, Blaine. Don’t talk about leaving. Let’s pretend the storm is never going to end.”

“ _Mmmmkay._ ” Blaine tries to say as Kurt presses a kiss more possessive than the sweet one he gave him a minute ago. “We’re supposed to nap,” he manages to get out when Kurt moves to kissing that spot on his ear again.

“We will. Are. We are. Just—”

“Give you a minute?” Blaine says, grinning, pressing kisses into Kurt’s skin between words. 

“Yeah, yeah. Something like that.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klaineccvalentines2021 Day 4 Inspired by the song "Adore You" by Harry Styles. Inspired by these specific lines: Just let me adore you & I get so lost inside your eyes


	5. Conversations in the Dark

“Falling asleep somewhere between kisses is the best way to fall asleep,” Kurt whispers into Blaine’s ear sometime later. He fell asleep on his side, cradling Blaine to his body, his arms bent above his head playing with Blaine’s hair, his leg over his thighs. They’ve both been trying to stir awake for the last few minutes. 

“Yes, and waking up to them is definitely just as good.” Blaine turns to give him a few sweet kisses in return for the ones Kurt has been leaving on his cheek and forehead.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Should we go get something to eat? And I better throw in a load of laundry,” they both let out a giggle at the amount they’ve accrued so quickly. “And then, Rainshine, let’s get you inked while the lights are still on.” 

“I’d love that. And yeah, I’m hungry, thank you.” 

“Well, come on then! Because if we stay cuddled up much longer, we’re never going to get up.” Kurt kisses Blaine tenderly for a minute before he pulls away, cupping his jaw. “You are so beautiful.” He rests his forehead against Blaine’s again for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, trying to find the willpower to get up. He’s never been one to laze around with a lover like this, so it all seems strange to be willing to lay here the rest of the day. But he also wants to get Blaine’s ink done. This isn’t just a recreational tattoo for fun, this is an important milestone for Blaine and he wants to support him in it. So he pulls away. They have all night and maybe even tomorrow, if they’re lucky, to stay cuddled up doing nothing. He gets out of bed and extends a hand down to Blaine to help pull him up. 

Blaine helps Kurt change the sheets, collect the laundry, and throw it in the wash while Kurt goes to the kitchen and fixes each of them a sandwich and dishing up some leftover pasta salad he’d made the night before. He also decides to send a quick text to Andi asking her to go ahead and cancel all the appointments for tomorrow. 

Once they are sitting at the table again, Kurt wants to help Blaine get into the right headspace for his tattoo. 

“Since we’ll be the only ones in the studio, do you want to put a playlist together of some of your favorite songs? You could choose ones that are especially connected to your feelings about your ink. Then, I can put it on for you over the sound system while you’re getting it done.”

“Oh, wow. Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks.”

“I love to have my favorite songs playing when I get inked. It helps keep my mind somewhere else, and it’s fun to sing along to them, too.”

“So tell me, Bright Eyes, do you sing for real when music is on or just lip-sync?”

“Oh, I belt it out. I don’t do anything half-way.”

“I believe that about you. So tell me. Do you sing professionally? I know you went to NYADA and were in a band, but that could mean a number of things. So is singing your _thing_ and are you good?” Blaine waggles his eyebrows. 

“Do you like the musical _Wicked_?” Kurt smirks. He isn’t going to answer Blaine’s question directly. 

Blaine turns his head slightly, scrunching his eyes questioningly, “Yes. Yes, I do, as a matter of fact.” 

“Good answer. I think I’ll keep you—and we should go some time. Why don’t you put “Defying Gravity _”_ on your playlist? And I’ll leave the answer to the question if I can sing or not up to you.” 

Blaine just looks at Kurt, dumbfounded as his thoughts are going a million miles an hour, processing the strange request. _Why that song of all songs? That is specific, and there is a high F in that song. Oh. Can he? Oh. He’s amazing. Whatever this is, I hope it lasts forever._

“Cat got your tongue, Rainshine?” Kurt lets out a small laugh. 

“That was a very specific song request. I think my mind was trying to puzzle it out. But I’ll put it on there.” 

“That will be fun, and I can’t wait to see what else you put on there. Not that I’m trying to put any pressure on you, I just love hearing what music people like. I have such an eclectic taste, and I enjoy talking about it.” 

“I could talk about music forever.”

“So tell me what instruments you play? You said your major was music?”

“Yeah, I play the piano and guitar. I also did some voice stuff, too.” 

“So yes, to _you_ being a professional when it comes to singing then?” Kurt asks. 

“I can hold a tune,” Blaine winks at him.

“I’ll bet you can. I can’t wait to hear you.”

“Can I ask you a random question, besides asking you if I can ask you a question?” 

“Anything.”

“You told me about Elliot, but has there been anyone else for you that was serious?”

“Honestly? Not really. When I was at NYADA, I dated a few guys each for a few months. I lived such a sheltered life through high school that once I got to college, I think I was overwhelmed by the freedom. There were so many choices all of a sudden. I spent a lot of time during those years figuring out what I wanted to do with my life. I did an off-Broadway show, wrote a musical, volunteered at some local theaters, and started that indie band in my senior year, which is how I met Elliot. 

“It was such an odd thing to be so tangled up in someone that wasn’t sexual at all, but he was all I wanted. We dated other people those first few years we were just friends, but it was a half-hearted effort. We just always wanted to be with each other. We were never willing to give up our free time to be anywhere else other than together. And then when we tried to be _more,_ we were exclusive for two years, but like I said earlier, we both eventually knew it wasn’t quite enough. I think we needed that experience to get some perspective. 

“So then eighteen months ago we started dating other people again. I dated a guy for about five months, but I still wasn’t feeling it, so we broke up about a year ago. And then Elliot fell in love, and I could _see_ what it was doing to him, how it should be—could be. I’ve never felt it, what I thought I was supposed to feel, what I always _wanted_ to feel. Until—” Kurt stops, looking up at Blaine as if to say _until I met you_ , but he can’t bring himself to say it, it’s all so soon.

“Today,” Blaine says. It’s not a question. It’s a statement of fact.

Kurt nods and then clears his throat, getting up from the table to gather the dishes and kissing Blaine on the top of his head before he walks into the kitchen. He’s not sure why that made him so emotional and he needs a minute alone. Saying it all out loud and realizing how true it was is a little shocking. He closes his eyes and tries to focus, resting his hands on the counter. He’s not sure how long he’s like that, but he knows it’s been a while when he feels Blaine wrap his arms around his waist from behind him, and a kiss is pressed into the middle of his back. 

“Thank you for sharing all of that, Kurt. I appreciate your honesty and openness with me.” 

“I feel like I could tell you anything,” Kurt says quietly before turning in Blaine’s arms and wrapping his arms around him as well. They stay like that, listening to the rain beat its wild song against the glass for a while.

“Come on, let’s go brush our teeth and head downstairs.”

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

Kurt is still a little shook up about his revelation, but he knows how important this moment is for Blaine. This isn’t about _them_. This is about _him_. He wants this to be an incredible experience for him. Not only is it his first tattoo, but it’s a new beginning for him. After all of these thoughts pass through his head, he takes a deep cleansing breath.

“Alright, Rainshine, I’m going to show you around just like I would with anyone who comes in to get inked by me.”

Leading him over to the far back wall, he slides an industrial-style door over and shows him their sterilizing equipment room. “We double sterilize everything in our studio with two different methods. This is where we do that. Everything that touches you today has been through this process or is a disposable, one-time-use item that will be properly disposed of after we’re done. I will be wearing gloves at all times once we start so that nothing will get contaminated by my hands.” Pointing to the other corner, Kurt adds, “In the corner, there is a bathroom. If you need to get up at any time, just let me know, alright?”

Blaine nods.

“Come on back here to our inking stations. We’ll be alone today, but normally they are semi-private. Depending on what makes the client feel safer, we can pull one of the curtains closed. We have a policy in place where nothing happens here behind closed doors. Obviously, you are here as my, _uhhm_ ,” Kurt stumbles over what to say. 

Blaine smiles and kisses his cheek, “Good friend and hopeful boyfriend.”

Kurt looks down at him, a smile growing across his face, “I like that.” He keeps staring into Blaine’s eyes, lost again before he realizes what he’s doing, and shakes his head. “Right, okay. This is the station I prefer, so if it’s okay, we’ll use this one.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Alright, so I would like you to go into the bathroom. There are supplies in there to wash. Please wash your chest with a disposable cotton cloth and the special soap. And then don’t touch your chest again and come back out here. Then you can get comfortable in this chair. I’m going to go pull your stencil and get the ink ready. You wanted this just in black correct?”

“Yes, that is what I envisioned. You are the professional though, do you think that will look good?”

“I think it will. But if you change your mind and want color in the wings at some point, we can add it in because I would do the black first anyway, okay?”

“Okay, thanks, I’ll go wash.” 

“Oh, wait! Before you do that, you should be able to dock your phone right there,” Kurt points to a sound system. “Let’s start your playlist now so that you won’t have to touch it after you wash. You can put it on at whatever volume you think will help you. And if at any point it’s not helping you or is too loud or soft, just let me know, and I’ll fix it.”

  
“Thank you! Okay, I’ll do that and then go wash.” His voice is shaking a tiny bit. His nerves might be starting to get the better of him. 

When he gets back and sits down, Kurt seems to have everything ready. He’s taking a pair of gloves off and throws them away in the foot-operated trash can a few feet away. 

“I wore gloves as I set this up for you. There is a medical grade protective pad on this table with your needles, your ink, the tubes, nozzles, and bags I need. You’ll also notice that the armrests and the machines have all been covered in plastic as well. These are the paper towels that I’ll use to blot with. There is also a razor, I can see you wax, but we’ll still have to shave your chest to make absolutely sure there are no hairs, alright?”

“Got it. Thank you for how meticulous you are.” 

“I couldn’t do it any other way! I’m going to go rewash my hands, but before I do that, is there anything else you need?”

“No, I think I just want to get started before I can keep thinking too much about it.” 

“I understand. I’ll be right back.” Kurt moves over to the foot pedal operated sink on the wall and washes his hands thoroughly, drying them and then putting gloves on, sitting on the rolling stool next to Blaine, who has his eyes closed. 

“Can you look at me for just a minute?” Once Blaine looks up, Kurt continues, “Right now, I’m your tattoo artist. I know I was teasing earlier about being turned on, which don’t get me wrong, I very much am, but I want this to be all for you, Blaine. If you need anything, tell me. I will stay as professional as possible for my part, I promise. That being said, I’m here for you. Whatever you need. If you need one kiss or a million, all you have to do is ask. If you need some space, I’ll walk away for a minute. If you need a break, we can take one. This is your moment Blaine, make it what you need to be, whatever that is for you.” 

“You’re amazing, you know that, _Mister_?” 

Kurt can’t help but crack up. “Oh geez, you had to go there when I was trying to be noble and do the right thing.” 

“Maybe what I needed was to make you laugh. Really, though, thank you, Kurt. I feel so safe with you right now. And I’m ready for this.” 

Kurt nods. “Here we go. First, I’m going to shave your chest where the tattoo is going to be.” After he does that, he drops the razor in the small empty plastic tray for disposables. 

“Now I’m going to use this disposable wipe to clean off your chest one more time, and then I’ll be using rubbing alcohol after that.“ Blaine nods, and then Kurt finishes those steps.

“Okay, this is your stencil from the artwork you approved. Does it look alright still?”

“Yes, I love it.”

“Good, that’s good. Now, I’m going to use a thin layer of stencil adhesive to put it on your chest according to the placement you showed us when you filled out your paperwork. You want the bird with the word thriving right at your pectoral muscle, so the birds are flying up over your heart, is that right?” 

Blaine simply nods. He has no idea why but he’s getting incredibly emotional. And then when Kurt touches him with gloves to spread the stencil adhesive, there is a short-circuit in his brain, screaming that it isn’t right. _There should never be anything between us_. Those gloves represent everything he doesn’t want for them. Somehow that latex has taken on the symbolism for anything he could ever possibly hold back, and he vows he never will. He wants to tell Kurt everything, give him everything, because he **wants** to, not because he feels like he _should_ or that it will make him happier or better. He just wants to lay everything he is at Kurt’s feet with nothing to hide. For the first time in his life, he’s not afraid that it won’t be worth it. Kurt is worth giving everything to, and Blaine can _feel_ it. He looks up into Kurt’s eyes while he’s hovered over his chest lining up the stencil transfer paper.

“Kurt, I—” just whispering the words between them has the electricity back between them like it was earlier. And then hits him. This tattoo no longer has anything to do with how he overcame his past and _everything_ to do with his future. 

“You okay, Rainshine?” Kurt can feel the shift between them, but he made it very clear that Blaine would need to ask for anything he wanted or needed, and he’s going to follow Blaine’s lead.

Blaine can only nod, closing his eyes. He lets Kurt rub over the stencil paper to transfer it and grabs the mirror from over the side of the chair when Kurt instructs him after he had removed the transfer paper and asked Blaine to look at the placement. “It’s perfect, it’s— I’m a little emotional, I guess.”

“Don’t be ashamed of that, Blaine. This is a big moment for you. It’s okay. Don’t hold yourself back. I’m right here if you need anything. This has to dry for a few minutes. Do you want a minute to yourself?”

“No, no, I’d rather talk to you.” As fate would have it, though, they both hear the opening notes of “Defying Gravity”, and it’s perfect for dissipating some of the intense energy in the air. They grin at each other. 

“Showtime?” Blaine asks.

“If you insist. Are you going to sing it with me?”

“Maybe? I’m pretty sure I’m about to be speechless, though.” 

And Blaine was right. As he watches [Kurt sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol2xdxQg2Fw), he’s enchanted with his voice. The juxtaposition of Kurt with his designer clothes and the apartment upstairs that could be a two page spread in any architectural magazine, sitting here in his own body art studio, with his gorgeous tats, earrings, and the last hints of the eyeliner he was wearing earlier belting out a song like this flawlessly. It’s everything Blaine never knew he could want. 

When the song is over, Kurt is laughing, completely unaware of the gears turning in Blaine’s head. “That was fun. I haven’t sung that in a long time!”

“You are freaking amazing. Here I thought calling you Bright Eyes was from how gorgeous yours are, but when you sing Kurt, they seem to sparkle. You love it, don’t you?”

“I do love it! Maybe someday I’ll get back to it, but I’m loving what I’m doing for now. And we tend to sing a lot around here, and many of our returning clients request us to sing. We have a good time. Alright, I’m going to wash my hands again. Give me a minute, and then we’re going to start.”

When he comes back, he explains the process in detail to Blaine, putting on double gloves, pouring the ink, opening the needles and placing them in the tube, attaching it to the clip cord on the machine. Also, explaining the cups of distilled water that will be used to clean the needles as needed throughout the process. 

“Can you take a nice deep breath for me?”

Blaine tries, but he’s having a hard time. “I know that the first minute is the worst, and we just have to get it over with.” 

The thing is, he knows it has nothing to do with the tattoo and more with his overwhelming emotions. There is so much going on in his mind. The past he’s letting go of for a new start and then realizing that part of that new start might be the man sitting here with him. And then outside, as if to add to the feeling, there is a thundering crash three times happening in quick succession, shaking the windows again. 

“Rainshine, look at me. Please?” Blaine once again looks up at Kurt. “You’re okay, you're safe. Try again, take a deep breath for me.” 

“Can I? Can you? Umm.” Blaine stumbles out.

“Tell me what you need, Blaine. I’m right here.” 

“Can I just touch your face, please? I know, we can’t move much, but I just need—”

Kurt smiles down at him, leaning forward as much as he can as Blaine brings his hand up and swipes his fingers down Kurt’s face, brushing his thumb over his lips a few times before Kurt finally kisses it softly. Blaine immediately is able to take several deep breaths in a row and relaxes, shutting his eyes. 

Kurt takes that as a sign to begin and starts up the machine and begins doing the outlines of the tattoo. There is another shift in the room; it feels peaceful, almost feels sacred. Kurt doesn’t say anything trying not to break whatever place Blaine has found himself in. Tears are leaking out the side of Blaine’s eyes, but his body is relaxed, and his face seems like he’s at peace. Kurt has never seen anyone get to a place like this while being worked on. He’s in awe of it. 

Blaine continues to keep breathing deep. He finds himself in a place where he starts processing the sensations in such a way that instead of thinking of it as pain going into his body, he thinks of it as Kurt taking all the pain he has ever known _out_ of his body. Each sharp press releases another memory, another moment he’s ready to let go of. It becomes a healing experience. He realizes that time has become relative, and he’s lost all track of it. Because sooner than he could have imagined, Kurt is calling to him. 

“Blaine. Blaine? Can you come back to me from wherever you are? You’re all done.”

Blaine opens his eyes, wet with tears, his eyelashes clumped together. And seeing Kurt brings everything to the surface now that he’s awake, and he can’t help but start crying. He brings his arm quickly over his eyes. He can’t stop it now that it’s begun. 

“Let it all out, Blaine. I’ve never seen anyone take ink like that. Don’t hold it in. Let me put some ointment and a bandage on it, and then I’ll hold you if you want, alright? I’m right here.” He takes his dirty gloves off and hands Blaine some tissues before he snaps a quick photo of it so he can show Blaine later. He washes his hands and gloves up again, smoothing ointment over the tattoo and covering it in the sterile bandage. He works as quickly as possible, but this is essential, and he won’t do a mediocre job. He disposes of all the needles correctly and sanitizes what he _has_ to do now. He’ll finish the rest later. 

When he’s finished, he opens a cabinet and pulls out one of the clean medical-style blankets that he keeps for people who hyperventilate or go into shock to keep them warm and spreads it out over the couch in the waiting area. Then he goes back to Blaine. 

“Come on, Rainshine, will you let me hold you?”

Blaine nods; he can’t even speak. Kurt helps him out of the chair and guides him over to the couch. He sits down first and twists, laying down on his side, helping Blaine lay down with him, his arm under Blaine’s head so Blaine can lie flat, keeping his chest unstretched or twisted. He puts his other hand low over Blaine’s hips and wraps his leg near one of his knees. 

“Whatever you need, I’m right here. Keep letting it out.” 

Blaine cries harder for a few minutes. It feels so damn good, and the way Kurt is taking care of him and playing with his hair, unconsciously twirling the ringlets around his finger. The way he whispers comforting words into the space between them. And then, he leans down and gives a tentative, sweet kiss, barely brushing his lips gently. 

“Sorry, I’m sure my face is a mess, and my nose is running.” Blaine tries to smile. He’s happy. He’s pretty sure he’s crying because he is _so happy._

“Snotty kisses with you beats any kiss I’ve had with anyone else, ever.” 

“Well, in that case, kiss away,” Blaine laughs, “But seriously, Kurt, I—” and then he takes a deep cleansing breath. Trying to calm his mind so he’s not crying anymore. “That was the most amazing experience of my life. It’s all behind me, and yet the future is so bright in front of me. And that is the part that has me overwhelmed in the best way possible. How could I have ever dreamed this in my wildest imagination?” 

Kurt isn’t sure how to answer, so he decides to kiss Blaine instead until he comes up with a brilliant reply that could possibly express his feelings, including the truth he learned about himself today. The truth he’s pretty sure Blaine found inside of himself as well.

 _Boom-Thwaackkk_. It sounds like a giant whip has ripped across the sky. There’s a blinding flash of light as lightning strikes somewhere alarmingly close, and then they hear a _zzzzing_ buzz before the lights flicker off. Plunging them into a semi-darkness, the emergency light coming on in the back of the studio.

“Well, that was perfect timing,” Blaine whispers. It’s remarkable how quiet a room or an entire city can become when the electricity goes out.

“Does this mean I get to keep you?” Kurt whispers back, brushing his lips across Blaine’s cheek, kissing away the tear stains on his cheeks. 

Blaine asks a question he can’t hold in any longer. It’s almost as if it escapes his lips before he can process it; it wanted out so badly. “Do you believe in love at first sight or soulmates?”

“Oh, Blaine. That is a deep philosophical question, isn’t it?”

“It is, but I, well, obviously, we’ve both asked several times today what this is? I— I’m just wondering if you—” Blaine isn’t sure what he wants to know. 

“Well, I do, and I don’t. It begs the question, what _is_ love? It’s easy to say something like ‘I would die for you,’ and I wouldn’t doubt the truth of it. Because I think in most cases people do mean that if they are willing to say it. But I think that the question is would you **_live_** for me? You know? Can someone do that for me? Put up with my bad days, my addiction to work, my inability to relax without careful planning, how damn picky I am about the temperature of my food, and the obscene amount of money I spend on boots? 

“As far as us, Blaine, I can tell you right now that I already love you, no question. I can say it without hesitation, ‘Blaine Anderson, I love you,’ and I mean it.” He leans down and kisses Blaine gently. He could feel Blaine go still and inhale sharply at the words, and he wants to make sure he knows he’s serious. 

“But I think that is where the English language fails us so completely. What is the word for that thing that happens next that is deeper? When you love someone so much that their little idiosyncrasies don’t matter, and you’d never say something about them behind their back that was less than kind and respectful. What is the word for that place where you wake up one day and realize twenty years have gone by, and you look at your best friend and lover and can’t wait for the next twenty?

“So yes, I believe in love at first sight, and I do think that soulmates exist in a way that you find someone you have this instant connection with that gives you the best chance to make it work. You get an extra layer of something ethereal you can’t explain. God, can I say it’s what I think we found today? I can’t deny what is happening here. I don’t want to. 

“However, it still takes work. It still means every day you wake up and you look into your soulmate’s eyes and see their pain and their struggle and the things they don’t like about themselves that you would never change and love them hard. You choose it. You look at them with awe that they are still there with you. You ask yourself how you can make their life more fulfilling. What can you do to make it a better life for them? Not in a way that is about losing yourself in it, but from a place of genuine love for _them_. I don’t know if I’m explaining my thoughts very well.” 

“Oh Kurt, you are explaining them in the most beautiful way I’ve ever heard. Your mind is a wondrous place. Thank you.” 

“Do you believe in them, Blaine?”

“I didn’t until today,” his voice cracks and he squeezes Kurt’s arm. “Can we just stay here and watch the rain?”

“As long as you want.” 

“And Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“Until we can find the word for what comes after this part, I want you to know—I love you, too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klaineccvalentines2021 Challenge Day 5. This chapter took over ten hours to write-holy moly! It was inspired by the lyric line: conversations in the dark, this song was SO PERFECT as what happens toward the end of this chapter was always going to happen in this story ;)
> 
> Thank you again to jayhawkwrites for being so willing to beta at such insane hours of the day for me.
> 
> A little bit larger close up of the thriving bird.


	6. Keeping You Safe

_“Until we can find the word for what comes after this part, I want you to know—I love you, too.”_

Kurt lays there for an hour thinking about those words on repeat in his mind, listening to Blaine’s breathing become calmer and easier with the seconds that tick by as he rubs circles with his fingertips on Blaine’s exposed skin, careful to stay away from his new tattoo. 

_What does come after love? Maybe the second step is being_ in _love as opposed to just loving someone._ But Kurt knew that he was _in love_ with Elliot for so long, and it wasn’t enough without that spark they both wanted to be there but just wasn’t. And, Blaine had said that he loved Tate but wasn’t _in_ love with him. So really, being in love or just loving someone couldn’t be the answer either. _Maybe it’s something I’ll never figure out._

“What are you thinking about so hard, Bright Eyes?” Blaine asks. It’s the first words they’ve spoken in at least an hour.

“Love, I think. I just wondered what _does_ come next, you know? What does it mean to love someone deeper? What is it that allows some people to stay committed for decades while others don’t? I want to know. It seems urgently important to me now.” 

“What if it’s more than love?” Blaine asks.

“What do you mean?”

“What if it’s a combination of things, almost like an alchemy experiment?”

“Like turning base metals into gold?” Kurt ponders out loud.

“Yes, but in this case, turning love into that higher thing we don’t have a word for.” 

“I like the idea of it. But what do you think those other things are?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe we can think about it over the next couple of days and keep talking?”

“I’d love that, Rainshine. In the meantime, should we head back up to the apartment?” 

“Sure, sounds good. I think it would be good for me to walk around for a minute. Before we go up, though, I want to thank you again for keeping me safe, for allowing me to cry that all out so I could move on. I was never worried that you were going to judge me. I’ve never cried like that in front of anyone, and _that fact_ didn’t even cross my mind until just a little while ago. I just wanted you to know how much that means to me. Thank you.” 

“You are safe with me, Blaine. I always want you to feel safe with me. And, I know I said this earlier, but I’ve never seen anyone be able to take ink like that. I’m not sure where your headspace was, but you could get as much ink as you wanted if you could do it again. Not that you need more ink, but I’m just saying; you were a natural.”

“I thought about it as if you were taking the pain out of my body instead of putting it in. It was so incredible, and it hurt like hell. But I was able to find peace in it. I don’t know how to explain it other than that.”

“Oh, Blaine. That is the most profound thing I think I’ve ever heard since I started doing this. You continue to inspire me.” Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine. It’s gentle and quick but long enough for him to press his thoughts into Blaine’s lips. _I’m falling so madly in love with you._

“Alright, let’s head up! I need to grab a few things from down here for your tattoo since we won’t have any warm water upstairs. I also need to cover the equipment with a medical cloth at least, so it’s not exposed. I can’t sanitize any of it until the electricity comes back on.” 

“I’m happy to help if I can.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” 

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

Once upstairs, they pull out Kurt’s emergency kit and make sure the flashlights work. Then, they open the refrigerator once as fast as they can, pulling out anything they can eat that doesn’t have to be cold like the bread and jam. “Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches might be our life for a few days,” Kurt says almost apologetically. Blaine thinks it sounds like the best slumber party ever. When he tells Kurt that, Kurt laughs and kisses him on the forehead.

It’s then decided that the best thing to do in the pitch dark is lay together in bed. So, after Kurt checks Blaine’s tattoo, they climb into bed. It’s still early, barely 9 PM, but it has been a roller coaster of a day emotionally. They are both exhausted but nowhere near ready to say goodnight. They have just found each other, and it feels like there is so much to say.

Kurt tells him about the tea parties with his dad, the heartbreaking loss of his mother, the first time he took a flight in an airplane, his Power Ranger obsession, and how Glee Club had set him on a path towards New York, that even though high school was damn hard, it made him strong. He wouldn’t change any of it. 

Blaine tells him how much he loves his parents but always sought their approval and never felt like he quite had it. He shares his experiences about being the lead soloist in a Glee group that wore uniforms, where he was supposed to shine but not stand out, and how confusing that was to navigate as a teenager. He has Kurt crying from laughing so hard when he tells him about how he serenaded a guy older than him at the Gap with a song about sex toys. 

They share the awkward and hilarious play by plays of their first kisses and their first college roommates. They disagree strongly about which Star Wars movie is best, and Kurt can’t believe that Blaine doesn’t take care of his skin every night. However, Blaine is equally appalled that Kurt doesn’t indulge in pizza at least once a week. In the end, though, it’s decided that maybe they can help each other. Blaine will take better care of his skin if Kurt well let go and have pizza night with him. It’s then decided that they’ll try not to speak of the Star Wars thing again until they can have a movie night and watch both candidates so each can present his case.

And when there are more yawns than words and eyes keep fluttering shut for longer periods of time between the affectionate kisses they share, they drift off to sleep, Kurt on his side, cradling Blaine, holding him tight around his hips, always careful of his new tattoo. One of the last thoughts in his mind is _I’m so grateful for him._ He vaguely wonders if that is part of what makes love _more_ than it is. _Gratitude_. He hopes he can hang on to that thought until morning; he wants to ask Blaine. 

He already can’t wait to talk to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klaineccvalentines2021 Day 6 inspired from the lyrical line: Keeping you safe from the song inspiration today, which is You Are the Reason by Calum Scott. A short, sweet chapter, these boys need some sleep. It's been an eventful day, and who knows what kind of shenanigans are in store for them tomorrow.


	7. I've Found You at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual content can be found in the notes if you need them.

Thunder rumbles through the otherwise silent streets. It cracks and booms continuously, never stopping to rest in its applause of the lightning that dances its bright fanfare against the early morning sky. The relentless rain that beats against the windows is their accompaniment. 

“You awake, too?” Blaine speaks softly into the dark room. It can’t even be 5 AM.

“Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you, Rainshine?” 

“Well, no, I don’t think so. The storm is putting on quite the concert. You, however, are definitely the reason I’m _not_ falling back to sleep,” he presses the side of his knee into Kurt’s body that is pressed up against him. “ _That_ was very distracting, especially since you were so hard in your sleep. I wondered what you were dreaming about,” Blaine says in a teasing voice. 

Kurt presses himself firmer into Blaine’s body, “I will unapologetically and truthfully answer— _you_. I was dreaming about you.” 

“ _Mmmm_. I see. Well, you never have to apologize for that. Besides, I’m guilty too.” He pushes Kurt’s hand down from where it’s lying across his stomach, further south, and thrusts up into his palm lightly. 

Kurt’s answer is to rub Blaine lightly while diving into his neck, kissing and nipping everywhere he can reach. Listening to Blaine come undone underneath him when he gets to the spot behind his ear again is an indescribable thrill. He’s never been with someone who so easily falls apart at his touch. Although, in all fairness, when Blaine reaches behind Kurt at the base of his neck, and then drags his fingers firmly down his spine, he’s sure that he’s just as responsive to Blaine. 

“Kiss me, please, please, kiss me,” Blaine’s begging breaks up the symphony of moaning between them.

Kurt has a small moment of undecidedness. He’s never been a morning breath kisser, but all of a sudden, that seems like the most ridiculous thought ever. Why the hell would he care about that when he’s got Blaine begging for it underneath him? He immediately answers with an urgency to make up for his moment of hesitation. And _damn_ , Blaine’s lips feel like home. The perfect shape of them, the way they slot together with his own, the way they already know which way to turn so their noses aren’t in the way. It’s intoxicating to have his mouth on Blaine’s. He feels a rush of gratitude wash over him that they’ve found each other. And, oh, that reminds him.

“Gratitude!” he blurts out as he pulls an inch away from Blaine’s lips. 

“What?” Blaine chuckles at Kurt’s sudden outburst.

Kurt pulls back a little further so he can look Blaine in the eyes, “I think gratitude is one of the things we need to put on the list for our alchemy experiment. I didn’t want to forget to tell you. I thought of it right before we fell asleep last night. I think you have to be grateful for someone in a way that leaves you almost speechless.” 

“That’s an excellent one, Kurt. Wow, I really like that.” 

“I, for one, am grateful for you, Blaine Anderson, and I,” he kisses Blaine’s nose, “l am grateful that you walked into my shop yesterday and for these perfect lips,” he gives him a few quick kisses. “And that you are so intelligent,” he kisses his forehead, “And for your stunningly long neck that I already love to get lost in,” he spends time leaving kisses over as many inches of it as he can reach. “I am grateful that I feel safe and comfortable with you,” he sits up and moves so he’s straddling one of Blaine’s legs, his hands supporting him on each side of the bed near Blaine’s shoulders as he leans down, “I am grateful that you trusted me to ink you yesterday.”

Blaine tangles his arms around Kurt’s as he hovers over him and brushes his fingers in small circular patterns as he thinks, _I can’t believe this is real that this is happening. I’ve never felt more seen._

“I am grateful that your touch sends shivers through my body. And that—” but he’s interrupted with a wave of rolling thunder and a bright flash from the storm raging outside. “I’m definitely grateful for this storm that left you stranded here with me.” He starts kissing down Blaine’s torso with a mix of feather-light and searing kisses until he gets to the waistband of Blaine’s pajamas, rubbing his nose and cheek at the edge of them lightly. “And I am exceptionally grateful for our chemistry, this electricity that lives between us that calls me to you in a way I’ve never experienced.” 

He looks up at Blaine with barely enough light to see each other. A question in his eyes, silently asking, _“Is this okay?”_ A flash of lightning in perfect timing allows Kurt to see Blaine’s beautiful face, a few tears on his cheeks, and a nod of his head that speaks a million words he can’t get out. _“Yes, please, I feel safe with you, I want this, and I love you so much even though I don’t know how it’s possible.”_

He sits up on his knees and then brings his fingers firmly down the length of Blaine’s body until he gets to the waistband hooking his fingers underneath, gently tugging them, giving Blaine plenty of chances to change his mind if this isn’t what he wants. Blaine must realize that is what he’s doing because he whispers barely there, “Please,” lifting his hips so Kurt can pull them down. “Yours too... I want to... I need—” he stops talking when he sees Kurt understands and is maneuvering to get both of their clothes off the rest of the way and positioning himself between Blaine’s knees.

“I am grateful for you, Blaine. Thank you for making me feel so alive.” His long, limber body stretches out behind him as he leans over into Blaine’s body. They were in such a hurry yesterday, so consumed by the fire between them, which was an experience all in itself. But knowing that he can do this without a condom, somehow they’ve found themselves here where he can take his time and use his mouth. He wants to make sure he does it right.

He gently takes Blaine’s erection into his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down the solid length of it, moaning at how good he feels. He’s memorizing the path of that thick vein that is already pulsing so hard he can feel Blaine’s heartbeat in it—lowering his head so he can rub it across his lips and ecstatic at the way the silky skin over the steel underneath gives way against his mouth.

Kurt listens to the soft sounds Blaine’s making, the moaning and whimpering, making notes in the back of his mind of what takes this man apart. With gratitude for this moment, he finally opens his mouth, enveloping Blaine inside of him for the first time. It makes him emotional to be connected like this. He savors it for a moment, wanting to commit it to memory so that hopefully 50 years from now, he’ll remember their first time with clarity and _gratitude_. 

The sound of “Kurt, please!” immediately changes the atmosphere. It sets his desire ablaze to make this exceptional for Blaine. He starts sucking, taking him deep into his mouth, one of his hands moving to rub the skin around Blaine’s balls. When Blaine whimpers and thrusts up, Kurt wonders just how sensitive he is here, so he pulls off his cock and runs his tongue up and down the length of it a few times, then slides lower, laving his tongue over the skin of his sac as he continues to roll it between his fingers. He nuzzles his nose in before reaching his tongue out and sucking one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth, which elicits a moan so wanton from Blaine that Kurt is shocked to realize it takes himself right to the verge of an orgasm as Blaine’s hands find purchase in Kurt’s hair and tug. 

“OH, GOD! Kurt! It’s too much. I can’t! KURT!” 

Kurt releases Blaine from his mouth, secretly smirking. His list of things that take Blaine apart is getting longer by the minute, and he loves it so much. He goes back to running his tongue up and down his shaft and sucking him into his mouth in intervals until Blaine is almost sobbing with his want. His hips are thrusting up involuntarily, trying to get that last bit of pressure he needs to find the release he is so desperately seeking. 

He pulls off one last time kissing Blaine softly on each of his hip bones. He then turns his head to kiss the inside of his thigh, nipping lightly, which has Blaine keening before he _finally_ takes Blaine as deep into his mouth as he can and sucks intensely, dragging his fingers down Blaine’s outer thigh and moaning at the same time. 

“Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt! Kurt-Kurt! Oh my—!” everything else is unintelligible as it blends with his moans and panting, his back arching as he cums in Kurt’s mouth. 

Kurt relaxes his mouth and swallows everything, shocked at how much he loves it, how good Blaine tastes. He’s never really enjoyed this part before and has often pulled off early. But now, at this moment, he feels like he’ll never get enough of the warmth, of the _knowing_ that he made Blaine feel that good. The tangy, salty taste is a tangible reminder that this is all actually happening. He wants more, more everything with Blaine. More kisses, more orgasms, more conversations, more cuddling, more anything. More… _Oh! More aggressive Blaine, yes, yes, yes more of this, please!_ He thinks as he finds himself being pulled up Blaine’s body and flipped over on his back in the same movement, his hands suddenly pinned up above his head.

“That was the _hottest_ and most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. Holy hell, Kurt. I’m grateful for _you_. I’ve never felt that seen or appreciated in my life.” 

He lunges down into a scorching kiss, his tongue immediately prying Kurt’s lips open; it’s wet and fierce and more intense than anything they’ve done yet. Kurt never knew he needed to be kissed like this until it was happening, pinned to the bed with this man taking him apart. Kurt’s hips bucking up into him, his almost painfully hard cock leaking. It’s his turn to beg for mercy, but he can’t get the words out because he’s being masterfully kissed into oblivion. 

Without warning, Blaine bites at his lips hard enough to hurt, but it makes Kurt’s cock twitch, and he lets out a guttural moan that he can’t believe came out of his body. There’s a flash of lightning and a thundering boom outside the window. Before he can process what’s happened, Blaine is gone. When his brain catches up, he realizes that Blaine has his balls in his hands and his tongue swirling the tip of his cock before he takes as much of him as he can into his mouth. The euphoria of it all brings up those same profound feelings of gratitude, knowing this is the first time he’s been _inside_ Blaine. They’ve completed that circle, and it’s his turn to have a teardrop run down his cheek. 

“Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!” Kurt can’t help but almost scream out as Blaine does something with his tongue Kurt can’t even begin to describe. His lover’s perfect hand takes what he can’t fit of Kurt in his mouth and starts pumping in tandem with the transcendent things he’s doing with his tongue. 

He grabs the sheets of the bed with one hand, his fingers going white as he tries to hold on, the other hand tangled up in Blaine’s raven locks, the tips of his fingers pressing firmly into his scalp, which Blaine loves if the moan he lets out every time Kurt does it is any indication. 

A few minutes go by as if they are eternity but also seem to pass in the blink of any eye. Blaine relaxes his throat and sucks deep one more time, pulling his hand up Kurt’s engorged cock and squeezing it as he moans, the vibrations penetrating Kurt’s flesh.

Kurt’s torso curls into a half sit-up, screaming out Blaine’s name once and then chanting it with every rapid breath he takes, his hand pressing Blaine’s head down, not wanting him to pull off too soon as he spills into Blaine’s mouth. “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine,” it’s the only thing keeping him grounded in his body. 

Blaine continues to suck gently, savoring the taste and feel of Kurt’s release in his mouth until he hears Kurt whimpering.

“Please, too much, kiss. Kiss me.” Kurt says, tugging at Blaine’s shoulders, and then realizing Blaine can’t lay on him chest to chest because of his fresh tattoo, he whispers, “Rollover.” He turns on his side hand bent above his head, playing with Blaine’s hair again. They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before sharing a wandering kiss that isn’t gentle but isn’t all that heated either. It’s about exploring each other’s mouths, tasting each other on their tongues, and burning this memory into their hearts forever. 

“I think gratitude is definitely part of the _‘deeper than love_ ,’” Blaine says reverently. He promises himself then and there that a day won’t go by that he doesn’t tell Kurt how grateful he is for him. 

He doesn’t know it, but Kurt makes the same promise in his heart about Blaine as he nods his head in agreement. 

As they drift off, the sunrise makes a valiant effort to penetrate the storm with a streak of pink, tinged with orange rays of light, but they both secretly hope the storm lasts another day.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for unprotected mutual blow jobs. 
> 
> klaineccvalentines2021 Day 7 Challenge the song Always by Paul McCartney. I was inspired by the lyrical lines: Now that I've found you at last & Then I met you.
> 
> It was pouring down rain here this morning when I wrote this, with all the thunder and lightning too! So that was appropriately serendipitous, I thought.


	8. Right Next to Me

“Taxidermist? Are you kidding me?” Blaine says, exasperated. “How was I supposed to get that?” 

“Don’t get mad at me, Rainshine. I’m the one who had to try and draw it!” Kurt laughs, chucking the pen down on the table. 

Blaine sighs playfully over-dramatic, “Yeah, I guess so,” and then joins in with a laugh of his own. 

“In all fairness, it was a random word generator that wasn’t even made for Pictionary. We couldn’t expect them to all be easy.” 

“Well, we tied, so I guess I’ll be a good sport about letting you get that last point. Unless, of course, you want to go for broke and play another round?”

“ _Hmmm_. And what do I get if I win?” Kurt asks deviously.

“A big kiss on the mouth. I’ll make it a _really_ good one,” Blaine says, waggling his eyebrows.

“And if I lose?”

“I’ll straddle your lap and make out with you for at least an hour to comfort you and whisper how amazing you are to stroke your ego back to life.”

Kurt bursts out in a loud laugh. “Are you trying to get me to throw this very official and intense game of Pictionary?”

Blaine gets up from his chair. His pile of discarded drawings ruffles as he walks over to Kurt and straddles him in the chair he’s sitting in, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “There is no way I lose in any of these situations.” 

“Me either. I won the moment you walked into my studio.” 

“Me too,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s lips. 

When they eventually break apart, breathing a little faster than normal and hearts racing, Kurt asks, “What next, Rainshine?”

“Well, we probably shouldn’t use our phones anymore after our dance party and playing Pictionary. And we’ve already eaten lunch, so can I be selfish and say I would love to curl up in bed with you and just talk? When do you ever get to just lay in bed and have it be a perfectly acceptable thing to do for the rest of the day?”

“I have a feeling that in the future, we’ll make sure it’s a perfectly acceptable thing to do whether the electricity is off or not. Let’s declare at least one lazy day a month where we just lounge about soaking each other up and catch up.” 

Blaine looks at Kurt with adoration shining in his eyes. “I love that—when you talk about us as if our future is certain. When you make plans. You’ve done it quite a few times today, like when you declared that you wanted to slow dance with me in the kitchen at least once a week. And that you were going to take me to Broadway shows until, and I quote, ‘have properly caught up.’” 

A light blush spreads across Kurt’s cheeks. “I don’t see a future without you in it anymore, Blaine. Is that crazy? I know it’s crazy, but does it make it any less true? Is there a certain time frame that is ‘supposed’ to go by before we can talk in those terms?” He leaves a lingering kiss on Blaine’s forehead before looking him in the eyes again.

“Kurt, the only thing that matters is that we know that we both feel safe and comfortable. Please let’s not complicate this by worrying about what anyone else could think. I’ll always be honest with you, and I mean it. I love that you think of us in terms of the future. Don’t sensor that, please?”

Kurt nods and tucks himself into Blaine’s neck, taking advantage of the fact that the way they are sitting allows him to do that easily. They hold each other for a long while, watching the rain through the window where they dragged a table over to play games, trying to have as much light as possible. The storm isn’t nearly as fierce now, so a few brave rays of the sun are making a radiant effort.

Blaine finally pulls away, a huge grin spreading across his face. “Now, take me to bed, Mister!” 

“How can I refuse a command like that!” Kurt surprises Blaine by standing straight up, holding on to him. Blaine quickly wraps his legs around him and nuzzles into his neck.

“Oh, and so strong, too. I’m swooning.”

As they walk towards the bedroom, Blaine looks over Kurt’s shoulder at the bookcases where something catches his eye. “Wait! Wait. Are those pictures of your family? Put me down. I want to see.”

“What? Oh, yeah, some of them are. But I am _not_ putting you down. Here scootch on my back instead.” He helps a laughing Blaine maneuver, so he’s holding him piggyback style, and they walk closer to take a look at the frames. 

“Is that one your mom? Oh my gosh! Kurt, you are so adorable, and your mom is beautiful.” The picture is of Kurt’s seventh birthday. He’s wearing a birthday hat, and he’s blowing out a “seven” candle with his mom holding the cake, smiling wide, her eyes sparkling as she’s looking at her son. 

“Well, thank you. I miss her. Although, somehow I know she’s with me, always.” 

“And that has to be your dad? He looks as kind as he sounds. I mean, from what you’ve told me at least. He has that face of a protector but super soft on the inside.” 

Kurt smiles. “Yeah, he really is. That was a fun night. He let me pick a show and watched it with me, not complaining even once. He did try hard to meet me in the middle even though we are such different people.” 

Blaine looks and asks about a few more photos. When they move down one shelf, Kurt hears Blaine gasp. “Damn, Kurt.” He snatches the framed picture staring at it. “Is that Elliot? Holy freaking hell, he is so hot. I’m not sure I can compete with that!”

Kurt laughs but turns suddenly serious. “You can’t compete. I mean, there is _no_ competition. I love Elliot, and I always will. But I want you. I never had this with him. We couldn’t find what we needed, and we tried so hard. With you, it’s easy and natural. I’m not searching for anything that isn’t here. It just is. It’s you, Blaine. The first time we kissed, I remember thinking, ‘Oh, there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.’” He puts Blaine down and turns to hold him in his arms, kissing him.

“Blaine, I don't know how we talk about this, but if we need to talk about it, we can anytime. Now, tomorrow, three weeks from now, three years from now. I can’t pretend that Elliot and I aren’t sort of a package deal. But you aren’t him, and I never want you to be. I want you just the way you are. My bowtie-wearing, museum volunteer, with a huge heart, puppy dog eyes that can probably convince me to do anything, and can take ink better than anyone I’ve ever met, including Elliot or me.” 

“ _Hmm,_ so if I’m ever feeling territorial, I can challenge him to an ‘ink off?’”

“Oh god, you can’t say stuff like that to me, Blaine. You’re making me hard because I know you’d win.” 

Blaine laughs and takes a deep breath. “But he is really hot. Really, truly, insanely hot.”

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait! Am _I_ going to end up the one jealous and pining? Are you going to meet him and drool all over him and leave me crying?”

“Never,” Blaine says, leaning over and pecking Kurt on the lips. 

“I don’t know. You may need to convince me,” Kurt says with a teasing pout.

“Yeah?” In one swift movement, Blaine slides behind Kurt, grabbing his arms holding them captive between their bodies tightly, biting hard into Kurt’s shoulder blade. He pushes his rapidly hardening erection into Kurt’s hand, trapped between them, and presses hard as he starts walking them to the bedroom again. “I believe you promised me an afternoon in bed, _Missttter_.”

“Oh dear god, please, yes.” Kurt moans loudly as he lets Blaine navigate him to the room where they have an encore of their morning _activities_ with a little less thunder and lightning to watch through the windows, but no less between the sheets.

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

After a wonderful two-hour nap, sated and wrapped in each other’s arms, Blaine finds himself lying flat on his back, Kurt cleaning off his new tattoo with some special wipes he brought up from the studio yesterday. He explained that warm water would be better, but obviously, they didn’t have any, and now he’s putting ointment over it. Blaine decides to share some of his thoughts while Kurt works.

“I’ve been thinking more about the alchemy thing and what helps make something deeper than love. I like what you said this morning about gratitude, and it got me wondering about vulnerability. That seems like such an important thing to have a meaningful life, but it’s hard to understand what it is. Like does being vulnerable mean we’re open with each other without shutting down when things get hard? Not sure I’m making any sense.”

“It makes sense, Rainshine. It’s something we as men, or even society, don’t talk a lot about. And, I think maybe it’s not described quite right—again thank you, English language—so we have weird misconceptions about what it can be. I’m not sure either, but I do think you’re onto something.” 

Blaine watches how careful and meticulous Kurt is taking care of his wounds, and it sends a flood of warmth and happiness through his body. “Maybe it’s about courage, too?”

“How so?”

“Well, I was thinking about my tattoo. That took a lot of courage for me to do. I mean, why? I have no idea why that felt like the right thing for me to do. Have you seen me?”

“Oh yes, I’ve _seen_ you,” Kurt laughs.

“You know what I mean. I love my bowties, the children’s museum and art history and pancakes, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and nerdy hobbies. Do I seem like a person whose first thought would be a _tattoo_?”

“You’re asking the tattoo artist here, Rainshine. You wouldn’t believe some of the things your local preacher or teacher is hiding underneath their clothes. That being said, I do understand what you mean, and it’s interesting that you’ve brought that up because I don’t know that I’ve ever tied courage to vulnerability, but your right. It’s almost like vulnerability is how you could measure courage.” 

“Exactly! That is what I’m trying to say. To do something like getting a tattoo when it seems so outside your normal life choices takes a certain amount of risk and a ton of emotional commitment. You are opening yourself up to that experience in a way that you never have before. And I don’t know I want that for us? Like earlier with the picture.”

“Of Elliot? Does that make you feel vulnerable? My relationship with him?”

“No, not really, but it’s going to allow me an opportunity to grow. To allow me the space to watch you love someone as much as you love Elliot and know that your heart is big enough to love us both. Normally, it might make that prickly feeling in the back of my mind go on high alert, like how is it possible to watch that without some type of jealousy? But it doesn’t prickle at all. I only feel excited to meet him, to witness something that special. I want to be emotionally mature enough to know that love is not limited like that, and there is room for both of us in your life in different ways.” 

“Blaine Anderson, if that isn’t the definition of courage and vulnerability, I don't know what is. Or you just want to meet him because he’s damn hot, I think you called him, and don’t forget you are going to thank him for the eyeliner thing; he’ll get a kick out of that.”

“ _Mmm_ , I have not forgotten, although I sort of want to see you in it again. Not that I haven’t enjoyed all the time we’ve had in our pajamas, well sets and sets of pajamas.” They both laugh and nod; what can you say in the face of truth?

“I want to think about this some more—vulnerability. Maybe we can do some research on it. Another thought I had was that maybe it means being present when you are with another person, especially if they are sad or angry—sharing that space with them without putting up any walls. Without getting defensive or upset. Truly trying to be emotionally available to them at that moment.”

“God, that’s deep, Kurt. But, yes, that. Can we have that? I want that with you.”

Kurt reaches down and cups Blaine’s face pressing his lips into his with a loud _mwwwwaah_! “I’m already so damn proud of us, and we’re just getting started. I’m willing to talk about this and work on it as much as we can. Maybe we can take a class or something online. I feel strongly that this is something I’m supposed to spend some time learning, and I’ve always followed those nudges when they come.”

“I want to go along for the adventure, right next to you. We can call it our ‘Alchemy of Something More’ experiment or adventure or whatever. I support you in this, Kurt. I want this to work as much as you do.” 

“Thank you, Rainshine, that means a lot to me. We can learn and grow together. And, by the way, not only can you take ink, but you are healing so fast, too, your tat looks amazing.”

“Well, we have a few hours of what little daylight we’re enjoying, right?” Blaine says mischievously. 

Kurt cocks his head questioningly, “Yes?”

“Well, earlier, you said you wanted to go check on everything in the studio.” He pulls two fingers down over the birds on Kurt’s chest around his ribs where the tree is.

“Yes—” he says, breaking out in goosebumps as Blaine traces his tattoo.

Once his fingers reach the roots of the tree on Kurt’s hip, he presses them into him as hard as he dares and then grasps his side with his whole hand squeezing, smiling at the moan Kurt lets out. “So I was thinking that maybe I could get an appointment with Kurt, the gorgeous and talented tattoo artist, and see what he could try to talk me into getting next and the _placement_ of it where maybe _you’d_ be the only one ever to see it.”

“Oh, Blaine, keep talking like that, and I’m never letting you out of this bed—ever.”

“Either way, I win. Again.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klaineccvalentines2021 Day 8! This one is inspired by the song Grow As We Go by Ben Platt specifically the lines I was inspired by were You can change right next to me & And grow as we go
> 
> And I know that is a pic of Chris & Mike and not Kurt & Burt but tragic for our glee fandom they don't have a picture together. 
> 
> This fic is already so much longer than I planned! Hooray for that—I think! We'll see where we go, this challenge has been a lot of fun a huge shoutout to the library for all their hard work ♥!


	9. Deeply Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sexual content can be found in the notes if you need them.

They never made it down to the studio last night, but they head down hand in hand after breakfast. Kurt canceled another day’s worth of clients for tomorrow. The storm was on its way out, but there was no guarantee the electricity would be back on by then. And, after not being able to sanitize his station after giving Blaine his tattoo, he felt like he needed to sanitize _everything in the studio._ Even if they did get electricity back, it would give him a day to do just that. It seemed the best decision all around, and somehow, they’d find a way to get all their customers in even if he had to work on his days off for a few weeks. He was hoping Elliot would be willing to come in a few extra days, too. 

Once all the business things were taken care of, they sat at what was affectionately called “The Art Bar,” a long counter on one of the walls with books and books of tattoo designs and ideas. They pulled up some stools and started looking. Learning a lot about each other as they talk about the symbolism of different designs.

_A butterfly could mean a huge change, a new beginning, freedom, or maybe the beauty and the ethereal nature of life._

_A tiger could give you courage and strength, represent overcoming an obstacle, or it could also mean learning self-control, taming the wild parts of you._

_A bee might represent hard work, communication, being mindful of society, or perhaps it meant gathering the good things of the world, or even making life into something sweet._

On and on the conversation went, each sharing ideas about what things could mean, until sooner than they realized it was lunchtime. And while Blaine hadn’t made any serious commitments to getting another tattoo, his mind was reeling with ideas now. If he got another one, it would have to mean something significant to him. 

They spent the rest of the day sharing more stories from their lives. The two of them played cards and board games for hours and then took a nap together snuggled on the couch. This time it was Kurt’s turn to be the little spoon.

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

A few hours later, as they wake up, they fall easily into conversation about anything and nothing and everything. 

Mid-sentence, deep into the topic of whether or not it was acceptable to dip french fries in your milkshake, which they both agree _it is_ , there is a faint buzzing, then a breaking crackle. Suddenly the world seems like it’s _blaring_ as if it’s been hooked up to surround sound speakers. The lights flicker back on and flood their life with brilliant color. 

They both look at each other with knowing glances. There’s been something building between them, and now that the electricity is back on, there is no holding it back. 

“Can we—do you want?” Blaine manages to get out, hoping Kurt knows what he means.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Both of us?”

Kurt nods before giving Blaine a half dozen staccato kisses on his lips. Both suddenly anxious to get up. Warm water. They have access to warm water and showers. Now they can do things they’ve wanted to, but felt too grimy to do it. They don’t even have to plan it. Blaine grabs a towel from where he knows they are kept and heads to the guest bathroom. Kurt heading for the master.

When Blaine returns thirty minutes later, wrapped in only his towel, he finds Kurt dressed the same way spreading a thick sheet over the bed. There are a few droplets of water running down the back of his neck from his still-damp hair, leaving a trail that Blaine desperately wants to lap up with his tongue. 

When Kurt turns and sees Blaine leaning up against the door, that thing that lives between them has Kurt across the room in a split second, his hand sliding around Blaine’s neck, supporting his head as he pulls him into an engulfing kiss. His other arm slides around Blaine’s back, melting at how soft and warm Blaine’s skin is. Blaine’s hands slide down Kurt’s back, slipping his fingers underneath the towel, gripping Kurt’s perfect ass. 

“I almost forgot what it feels like to be this clean,” Blaine mumbles into Kurt’s neck when Kurt has made a beeline for that spot behind his ear. 

“It feels so good, and I’ve wanted this so much, want to—”  
  
“I know, I know. Let’s—bed,” Blaine says breathlessly. The things Kurt can do with his mouth on his neck is quickly becoming Blaine’s favorite thing ever. He tugs Kurt towards the bed and grabs the lube off the nightstand. Flipping the cap open, he pours some on Kurt’s outstretched hand where he’s asking for it and then over his own.

He’s not sure how they manage it. He’s never done this before, their bodies just know, and they don’t question it. Kurt is mostly propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed, leaning back enough that Blaine can use him for leverage. One leg bent at the knee, pressing into the bed on the outside of Kurt’s right thigh, the other bent but straddled over Kurt’s hips, his foot pushing into the bed to keep himself upright. Whispers are floating between them of their combined awe, need, and desire.

Blaine slides his lubed up fingers past Kurt’s already throbbing cock past his balls, teasing at the place he’s been wanting to touch for days. It’s the strangest sensation to feel the same being done to him at the same time. They explore with an unabashed craving to connect, to touch each other, and they quiver, shiver with anticipation. “Oh Kurt, god, it’s been so long. Need you. Need you.” 

Blaine’s begging is a catalyst for Kurt. Carefully but aggressively, he slips a finger into Blaine, who clenches around him, instantly moaning in Kurt’s ear. His whole body goes limp for a moment as he breathes, “Finally, finally. It’s you.” He then slips a finger inside of Kurt, who arches his back, pushing his own finger deeper into Blaine. It creates a cycle between them. The more they please each other, the more their own bodies are satisfied. Stretching becomes this beautiful dance of _together_. Their combined chanting of praise and adoration for each other becomes almost as intoxicating as the sounds of their fingers sliding between them— _inside them_. 

“Please, please, Blaine, please.” Kurt is the first to slowly pull his fingers out, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, breathing heavily, “Please.”

Blaine changes positions, so he’s kneeling between Kurt’s legs, pulling one up on his shoulder and allowing Kurt to wrap the other one around his waist. “I... I want to see when I slide into you. This okay?”

“Yeah, _oh_ , yeah, god, yeah, _oh_ , want this with you. It’s so, so good,” Kurt sounds completely wrecked. 

“Shhh, I’m going to take care of you, relax, I’m—” and with one slow push, he thrusts his flushed cock all the way into Kurt’s tight heat, both of them moaning, and Kurt’s hands moving to grip Blaine’s thighs his fingers turning white from the pressure. They are both trembling, overcome with _everything_. 

He pulls back and thrusts in a few times before diving into Kurt’s mouth for a passionate kiss. It feels like he wants to be touching him everywhere all once. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time. They rock together, taking it as slow as possible. Something extraordinary happens between them, deeply touching their hearts through their bodies, and they don’t want this ever to end.

Eventually, though, Blaine can’t keep going without a change. “Kurt, Kurt, too close. _Damn_ , I’m… Can we... can you now? I need—”

“Yeah, yeah. Let me.” Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s back, holding them close together, rocking his hip to get leverage, and then rolls them over, slowing pulling back so that Blaine’s cock slides out of him. Reaching over, he grabs the lube, rubbing it all over himself before lining up the head of it at Blaine’s entrance. “Blaine, can you look at me?” When Blaine opens his eyes, Kurt is momentarily stunned. He feels like he can see right into Blaine’s heart and soul as if he is giving himself all to Kurt, and there is no barrier between them. “You are so beautiful. I’ll never get over it.” 

“I feel the same way about you; you’re stunning. I want this—want you inside of me.”

“I want it, too, but I don’t want to hurt you. You have to tell me. I know I’m b—”

“I’ll tell you. Just go slow. I need this, need to feel that connection to you. I’ll be okay.”

Kurt nods and slowly presses the tip of his cock into Blaine, almost coming undone at the fact that it slides right in, and Blaine moans like it’s the best feeling ever. “Oh god! Kurt! So perfect! More, please... I... Please.” Inch by inch, Kurt rocks his hips forward, stopping with even the slightest whimper until he’s sure Blaine is ready for him again. It takes time, but then with a final thrust, he can feel his balls up against the cleft of Blaine’s ass. Blaine must feel the same way he does because he’s moaning and already trying to grind his hips up into Kurt.

The first time he pulls back and thrusts in, Blaine screams, “Kurt! Oh my, _hell_! Please make me forget my name!

Kurt can’t even process what that means. It fills him with so much desire, where does he even start? But his body _knows,_ so he just gives in and _stops thinking_. His hips start pistoning fast, their skin slapping together, sweat building up between them, messy kisses and teeth nipping at each other’s skin. He reaches down, twisting one of Blaine’s hardened nipples for a moment before he drags his hand down his ribs to his cock and starts stroking Blaine with rhythmic purpose. 

The only thing Blaine seems to know how to say right now is “Kurt. Kurt. Kurt,” with varying degrees of volume until he’s screaming it. “Kurrrrrrrrrrrrt!” His orgasm rips through his body without warning. He was feeling too much to even realize one sensation from another until he was painting their chests with stripes of hot liquid release. 

“Oh, Blaine. I—can’t. You are so... When you cum… So damn gorgeous. I—” he can feel it now that he’s not holding on for Blaine anymore. His own release is building, making his whole body feel like he’s being touched with a hot wire, the electric current running wild through his skin. He thrusts hard twice before he clenches his eyes shut. He can’t speak. He can’t do anything but surrender to it and beg for the mercy he doesn’t actually want to be granted. The orgasm rolls over him again and again as he fills Blaine with his white pleasure-filled fluid. 

He collapses on top of Blaine, they cling to each other with wild abandon, catching their breath only to start it all over again. 

It’s hours—hours they spend learning each other’s bodies. Lost in each other and the pure joy they feel in their connection. Sometimes it’s in pure lust, the physical need driving them to tug and pull and thrust, begging for _harder_ or _more._ At other times its tear-stained cheeks, each of them mesmerized by such tender loving touches it is almost too much to bear. To feel so adored, worshiped, taken care of so completely. The fire of passion and electric chemistry combined with the beauty of selflessness—a genuine desire to please each other. 

It’s something that is entirely their own, something they’ve only shared with each other—every moment strengthening the bond between them.

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

“When do you have to go back to real life, Blaine?” Kurt asks softly.

“Real life?” Blaine sits up and pinches Kurt on his upper arm lightly and then pinches his own. “We both feel real to me,” he says with a smile.

“You know what I mean. Are you—when do you have to go back to the museum or your apartment, or I don’t know. Maybe you have a cactus that has been missing you?”

“Talk to me, Kurt. You’ve been thinking hard all day. I’ll look over at random times, and I can see you are gone somewhere else so deep in thought. I want to be here for you. You can talk to me.” 

“God, I don’t know. I just feel like I’ve waited so long to feel like this, and I don’t want to miss it? Like all the days in between. When we’re both working and life stuff—how is this going to work? Are we dating? Are you my boyfriend?”

“I want to be, Kurt. Be your boyfriend—if you want me to be.”

Kurt reaches over where Blaine is still sitting up near him and tugs him down flat on top of his body, “More than anything.”

“Then you have me. I’m yours.”

“Just like that?” 

“Just like that,” Blaine says with conviction.

Kurt feels lighter that they’ve just said it. They don’t have to tiptoe around it. “What would you say if I was most looking forward to all the small stuff? Sharing shampoo bottles, going grocery shopping, watching you bite your lip when your concentrating—did you know you do that? Walking to the park, cooking dinner together, talking about work, taking baths together, kissing your nose as many times as I want. Dancing with you in the kitchen, getting annoyed with each other about movies to watch, you convincing me that pizza once a week is actually a good idea. Rolling my eyes at you about something, and you catch me, so I have to beg for mercy. The stupid fights before we realize one of us is starving or dehydrated. Leaving little notes behind. Talking about our schedules for the week. Just all of it, the small things that mean we did it, that we are doing it, living our lives together side by side and loving it even when it’s hard. I want that with you.” 

“I would say that sounds like heaven ordered ala-carte.” Blaine leans over and leaves a few sweet kisses on Kurt’s cheek, nose and forehead. “And, this _is_ our real life now, Kurt. This is happening. I can be here as often or as little as you need. I’m a very tactile person. My love language is physical touch, so I rarely feel smothered, but I understand that you may need your own space. We’ll figure it out. I know we will. We just have to keep communicating. I’ve been here a few days, and the storm has settled enough I can make my way home whenever you want me to, or I can stay through the weekend or —” he’s cut off by Kurt.

“Forever. Can you stay forever, Rainshine?” Kurt envelops Blaine in a tight hug kissing the top of his head.

“Forever sounds like a good start.”

“I love you and something more,” Kurt whispers soft and sacred in his ear.

“I love you and something more, too, Bright Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Unprotected sex, fingering, penetrative anal sex
> 
> This is the last chapter before the epilogue which will be posted between now and the last day of the challenge, whenever there is a song I feel inspired to write it to. THANK YOU so much for being here for the journey. I promise the epilogue will give you their happily ever after in a satisfying way.
> 
> klaineccvalentines2021 Day 9 Song Challenge "How Sweet it is to be Loved by You" James Taylor. My inspiration was the line: deeply touching my emotion


	10. Eyes Wide Open [Epilogue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥This epilogue comes in at 7252 words :) Also, a minor sexual content warning can be found in the notes if you need it.

##  **3 Years Later**

“Stop showing off, Rainshine,” Kurt says affectionately, watching in awe as he always does at the way Blaine can take ink.

“ _Shhhhhh_ , I’m in my happy place,” Blaine mumbles. He’s gotten several more tattoos in the last few years, and he uses it as a healing moment every time. Letting any residual emotional pain out of his body while his mind and heart are somewhere else entirely blissed out.

Elliot can’t help but laugh at both of them. “And both of you stop making me laugh. Could you have picked a harder wedding tattoo? If you want this straight, I need silence,” he teases.

The tattoo had taken months to design. Kurt and Blaine wanted it to be perfect and a reflection of what they had learned together about what made love “something more.” They chose a sacred geometry symbol for energy. Some of the lines within it represented transformation, which tied into the idea of their alchemy experiment. The words included were the six traits they had decided were part of the “something more” they were striving for. They were diligent in educating themselves and practicing what they learned to the best of their ability so they could have their _fearlessly and forever._

“I love you,” Kurt says after he kisses Blaine on the top of his head, he’s laying on his stomach getting his ink on his upper middle back, and then he kisses Elliot’s head, too. “Alright, I’m going to sit down and behave then because I’ll never forgive you, Elliot, if you mess up my husband’s perfect skin.”

As he sits down watching the scene in front of him, relaxing in one of the oversized chairs, crossing his endlessly long legs, he smiles and sighs in contentment. He can’t help but be nostalgic as he reflects on the last three years. 

**Gratitude**

The first time Blaine met Elliot went better than Kurt could have ever hoped for—they became instant friends. It happened the Monday after “The Great Deluge.” Kurt and Elliot had been busy at the shop all day, they had all their regular appointments, plus they were trying to squeeze two extra clients in before and after their regular schedules. It was hectic, to say the least.

He can’t help but blush at the memory, too. They had black leather aprons engraved with the Blackbird Body Art logo that the artists and piercers could wear while working, but Kurt never wore one. He wasn’t about to cover up his fabulous clothes. He finally gave up, though, about 20 minutes after starting work that morning. Thinking about all the things he and Blaine had done the five previous days, he couldn’t help his body’s reaction at just how much he enjoyed it. So the apron had been a staple of his wardrobe for a few months until he could keep himself under control when he started thinking about Blaine being upstairs on his days off from the museum, waiting for him in the apartment. _Okay, so maybe I’ve never stopped wearing the apron, but who can blame me? Look at him? God, I love him, and he’s so incredible—I’m so grateful for the chemistry we share physically and emotionally._

And he has to chuckle at that thought, too. He briefly allows endless memories to flash before him of all the times he’s run up with a 10-minute break between clients, or during lunch, just to get a hug, a kiss, or to talk or vent about how stressful things were and Blaine was always there eager and waiting for him. When they were lucky, they’d be able to have a quickie. They had mastered the art of it during Kurt’s breaks and then spent hours enjoying each other at night. Either in conversation or tangled up in their love for each other breathless and panting, it didn’t matter to Kurt; he loved both activities so much.

He looks around the studio for a moment reflecting on his gratitude for their life and how hard he’s worked and took a chance on getting the studio open in the first place. A chance reunion at one of his favorite bakeries when he ran into Isabelle Wright of all people, his mentor fresh out of high school and right into Vogue. What were the chances she was going through a challenging time in her life and wanted a tattoo to give her strength? A month later, when she shared her story of struggle and triumph on Vogue.com, it included the fact she had got inked at Blackbird Body Art. Within hours his phone was ringing off the hook. His studio went from “we can get you in today” to “we can get you in six weeks from now.” He wipes a tear off his cheek when he thinks about how seeing Isabelle that day changed the trajectory of his shop’s success. With its popularity and all the buzzworthy reviews people had left online, it had brought Blaine to him. He had never believed in God, really, but maybe he shouldn’t discount something higher at work because he was eternally grateful for the man that walked through the doors of his studio and into his life.

His thoughts turn back to the first meeting of Blaine and Elliot. It was the second time Blaine walked into Blackbird Body Art after his shift at the museum that Monday. When he walked in, Kurt’s heart flew out of his chest. _He’s still real. He’s back_. Kurt had made it to the door in three swift strides and scooped Blaine up into his arms and twirled him once around. That’s when he heard laughter behind him and heard Elliot say, “Oh, Kurt, honey, you’ve got it bad,” before he walked up and waited his turn to hug Blaine as well. 

“I’m Elliot, and if you can get my boy to act like that, I already love you. Come on. Come give me all the details while I clean up my station and make Kurt madly jealous that I’m stealing you away.” Blaine had proceeded to laugh and blush and thank Elliot profusely for the _eyeliner thing._ Seeing Kurt in eyeliner, again for the first time since that first day, did things to him that he couldn’t explain, and Elliot had just patted his shoulder knowingly and nodded in sympathy. 

And Kurt, instead of feeling mortified as he watched the two of them become instant friends over their mutual love for him, felt a bond being built between the three of them stronger than he could have ever hoped for. Not that there weren’t challenging moments with their strange dynamic, especially for Blaine, but the last year had been so fantastic, and they had come so far. He was grateful that it hadn’t been too perfectly easy because of all that they learned together. They knew what they all had was worth working for. 

He opens his eyes and realizes Blaine is staring at him with such a look of devotion and adoration his heart is overwhelmed. He blows him a little kiss and smiles wide at him, knowing full well his face has the same look as Blaine’s. Three years and they still look at each other like this. 

He winks at Kurt and then closes his eyes, grateful he’s right where he’s at in his life. Blaine thinks about how they got to the point.

**Trust**

The first few months of their relationship had been a fairy tale. Blaine was lost in the euphoria of it. It wasn’t just that the sex was so far out of this world from anything Blaine had ever experienced before. It was also the way he had trusted Kurt from the very beginning. Blaine trusted him in so many ways he never thought he could trust another person. So the night that he was sitting on the turquoise leather couch in the studio while Kurt and Elliot were closing up one night about six months into their relationship took him off guard. 

An unbidden and irrational monster reared its head inside of Blaine and couldn’t be silenced. It consumed him at that moment, ripping him apart in an instant. The beast burning his eyes with images of the way Kurt and Elliot touched each other… the way they looked at each other… the way they could finish each other’s sentences. All of their inside jokes were ringing in his ears, and the snippets he remembers of the stories they share about some experience or another were sirens deafening him. 

He didn’t know what to do. He was falling apart, and there was a part in the back of his mind that knew there was nothing to be jealous of, that he was Kurt’s completely and that Kurt had _never_ given him a reason not to trust him. The jealous creature, however, had taken possession of his mind. He threw the magazine he was looking at on the table and had said in a tone he’d never used before, “I’m going to stay at my apartment for a few days. I’ll text you tomorrow,” and walked out the door. He had heard Kurt a few seconds later open the door and call for him, his voice carrying down the street laced with fear and tears. Blaine could hear how scared and upset Kurt was, but he turned the corner and disappeared anyway. 

Once he was gone, he _knew_ , knew for sure it wasn’t the right choice. _Kurt didn’t deserve that. I love him too much to ever do what I just did._ The realization almost shattered his heart. What was happening to him? It was all too much and terrifying, he felt out of his mind. He needed time to think so he wouldn’t say anything he regretted.

Two days later, as they sobbed and clung to each other through a heartfelt conversation, Kurt promised Blaine he would try to reign it in with Elliot. That he had never meant to make Blaine feel less than he was, that Blaine was everything—everything to him, and he’d do whatever Blaine needed. When Kurt reflected on how he had interacted with Elliot on a daily basis, he never realized how affectionate they were with each other still. And Elliot’s boyfriend, Jax, had never brought it up. Although, Jax wasn’t around the studio as much as Blaine. 

It made everything worse.

Their whole relationship became awkward when the three of them were together. So Blaine stopped hanging out in the studio, which just fed that beast that Blaine couldn’t kick out. With all the reassurances from Kurt and all the work he was doing with his therapist, it was still eating him alive. _He didn’t want to feel like this._ And now there was a twin monster named _guilt_ that was almost worse, taking over his heart.

He had changed Kurt and Elliot’s dynamic, and Kurt and Elliot were worse for the wear. The strain of them trying to be aware of how they naturally interacted with each other was exhausting them to their cores, but they were trying _for Blaine,_ whom they both loved. The truth was Blaine missed Elliot. He and Elliot had become good friends, too. He missed his hugs, his laughter, the way he would say things like, “Oh honey, you have that boy wrapped around your pinky!” or the way he’d smirk when he’d catch Blaine looking at Kurt’s ass.

He had reached his breaking point when help came from the most unlikely of sources: Jax. He had texted Blaine out of the blue and invited him to lunch at his apartment one beautiful afternoon. He asked Blaine to talk to him about what was going on if he felt comfortable enough because everything had been surface-level lately with the four of them, and it wasn’t the way they usually were with each other. He wanted to help Blaine. Plus, with his shared experience living through the whirlwind that is Kurt and Elliot in the same room, he’d be happy to share his thoughts and stories. 

Blaine had lost it. He spilled his heart and soul out to Jax about the war in his mind and heart and how badly he wanted to let it go. How he wanted it to all go back to the way it was, that he was afraid he had ruined everything. He stayed with Jax for hours talking through _everything_. At one point, they had both even sobbed on each other’s shoulders for a good long while. When it was all said and done, though, something Jax said earlier in the afternoon was what brought the sun and hope back. 

_All I know is that when those two idiots spend time together, they are both happier. And we may never understand it, but does it matter? It makes them happy, and neither one of them would ever do something to hurt us. They love too fiercely for that. Isn’t that exactly what their friendship is? It’s the perfect example of how loyal they are to those they love. And they love_ us _, Blaine. We’re the luckiest jackasses in the world to be the ones they chose._

Then Jax had a brilliant idea. He grabbed some paper from his desk and two pens. They drew monsters, taking their time to really put their feelings into the movement of the pen and then labeled them with the words _jealousy_ and _guilt_ , and any other emotion they felt that they wanted to let go of, and then they went into the kitchen turned the water on in the sink and lit them on fire and watched them burn. Blaine had never felt better in his life. _Somehow,_ thank god, they were _gone_ , and all he wanted was to find Kurt and Elliot.

So he and Jax made their way to Blackbird Body Art, and when they opened the door, their boyfriends had looked relieved to see them. When they texted earlier, Blaine answered, _With Jax working through some stuff, I’ll be home later_. Kurt had been worried. Blaine threw himself into Kurt’s arms and started crying, words tumbling out of his mouth as fast as he could say them, “They’re gone! They’re gone. I choose to love and trust you through everything. I want you to be happy, Kurt. I’m so sorry. I know everything was messed up before, but everything is fine now.”

Kurt had pulled back, looking into his eyes, “Rainshine, talk to me. What’s okay? What are you sorry about? Who’s gone?”

“The monsters, Kurt!” Blaine had let go of Kurt and went and hugged Elliot before dragging him over next to Kurt, putting their hands together. He then tucked himself into Kurt’s other side, and Jax tucked into Elliot’s side, and Blaine had choked out the words in happiness and relief, “God, I wouldn’t care if you two made out in front of me right now if it meant things were back to that deep level of friendship we all once had. I trust both of you. I do. I’m so sorry, please, please forgive me and thank you for trying so hard, but this isn’t what I want for any of us.”

Then Jax had spoken up, “I care. There will be _no making out_.” They all laughed and then Jax continued, “The rest of it I agree with. What Blaine is trying to say is that we know how much you two need each other, and this, what the four of us have together, is the strangest thing in the world and we wouldn’t have it any other way. Now you two can take us out to dinner and tell us how amazing Blaine and I are for putting up with you both, while you slip into stories about the good old days and don’t even realize you’re playing footsies under the table. Let’s go. I’m hungry.” 

And that had been that. They had all managed to enjoy an enlightening friendship for more than two years. Where they were all open and honest and trusted each other wholeheartedly, it’s not that the feelings didn’t ever come back; they did. Now though, Blaine would take a moment to envision those drawings burning in the sink and remember what it felt like to let them go. He also created a book in his mind, kept on an invisible shelf, that he could pull down in times like these. Each page filled with all of the ways Kurt loved him, cared for him, showed him on a daily basis that he was the most important thing in the world to him, and that was all it took to be centered again.

He opens his eyes and looks at the wedding ring on Elliot’s finger while he’s cleaning the needle on the tattoo gun and smiles. Jax and Elliot had married six months before them. It was an unforgettable day. Their wedding was over the top fun mixed with tender moments like them exchanging their vows that had made him and Kurt blubbering messes. 

He closes his eyes again. His life was so much better than he could have ever dreamed for himself. He didn’t just find Kurt. He had found Elliot and Jax, too. 

He takes a deep breath before Elliot starts the second phase of the tattoo. Suddenly, unbidden thoughts pop into his mind about next Monday. He tries to push them away, wanting to keep the blissed-out feeling of the tattoo and returning from his honeymoon yesterday instead. But the thoughts stay, he’s going to start his third semester of his Master’s degree in clinical mental health counseling, and it’s going to be all-consuming. 

Taking another cleansing breath, he remembers the conversation he had with Kurt about 14 months into their relationship about going back to school.

**Vulnerability**

He had cooked a nice dinner, not because Kurt needed to be primed or bribed to listen to him, it was because he loved to cook for Kurt on his days off. It made him happy, and Kurt was always so grateful and appreciative.

As they were finishing up the dishes together, he had asked softly, “Kurt, can I talk to you?”

“Of course, Rainshine. You okay?”

“Yeah, I just—I’m having some big life-changing thoughts, and I’d like to talk them out with you?” 

They sat down on the couch, turned towards each other, legs bent and knees touching, their heads resting on their hands, with their elbows propped up on the back of the sofa.

“We’ve been taking so many workshops and online classes and all the research we’ve been doing for our ‘Alchemy of Something More,’ and earlier this week after you left for work, I had this overpowering experience. I wasn’t ready to talk about it before now because I wanted to be sure and needed some time to process it. I was standing in the kitchen when my chest went warm, my whole body did actually, and I felt this incontestable feeling that I needed to go back to school.

“I want to get my Master’s degree and become a therapist. I want to help people learn the things we’re learning. I feel strongly that I should find a place to volunteer when I’m done, or maybe open my own office where it’s just ‘pay what you can,’ but I want to help people who need it, especially those who might not have access to the mental health care they need.”

He remembers Kurt wiping a tear away from each of their faces and squeezing his knee in comfort. Kurt always intuitively knew to stay quiet a few moments to see if he had more to say, and in this case, he had had a lot more to say, so he appreciated that Kurt was allowing him to collect his thoughts.

“And, wow, I just. This is—I’m not sure why I’m feeling so vulnerable about this. It’s so big. It’s overwhelming me. I looked at some different programs this week, and the deadlines are approaching rapidly for the next semester. And I… I don’t know Kurt. This is _huge_. Life-changing and not just for me. It will be for _both of us_. School will be intense, and when I’m done, I’ll have to do between 1500-2000 hours of supervised sessions. I know you, you're going to be quick to say you support me, and _god,_ I love you for that. However, I need you to—I want you to think about what that really means for us. It means a school schedule and loads of homework and time away from each other that we hold precious. And I don’t want to give up the museum either, I love it there, though I’m willing to cut back and I—”

Kurt had cut him off with a sweet kiss and then, “Oh, Blaine. Your heart is so big, and your dreams are so selfless. I’m constantly in awe of you. You are the love of my life—constantly amazing me. I am not going to pretend that I think this will be easy, but I want this for you. I want everything for you that you feel compelled to do. I could never keep you from a calling this important to you. I can see it in your eyes already, the passion you have for this.

“I promise you I will do my best to support you. We’ll manage. My schedule is flexible, and once we have yours, I can start scheduling my appointments differently. I just—can we please try to keep Sundays _our day_? I know we just started that a few months ago, but I want to protect something that is so precious to me. Everything else is yours. I will be there for you in whatever way you need me. I’ll even make you flashcards, make sure you’re eating, massage your back, or cover you with a blanket when you fall asleep studying. I just need to know we have a day each week that is just for us.”

Blaine had nodded yes. Of course, Sundays were theirs.

“Just like that?” He had asked with emotion choking him up about the rest of it, more tears on his cheeks.

“Just like that,” Kurt said with conviction. It was a nod to the conversation they had had so long ago when Kurt asked Blaine to be his boyfriend.

He’s shaken from his memories when he hears his name being called. “Blaine. Blaine? You’re crying—you okay?” He hears Kurt ask.

He simply mumbles, “Fine—fine. Good—good.” Kurt’s voice helps him forget about school and go back to thinking about their honeymoon, and now he’s sure he’s grinning like an idiot. He slips further into the bliss of the tattoo and his memories of the wedding and Hawaii. 

**Safety**

Kurt has asked Blaine to marry him one beautiful rainy morning with a custom wooden ring box with the words “Will you marry me?” engraved on it, tucked right on the breakfast tray behind the pancakes and 100% maple syrup. Blaine had been so overwhelmed he could only cry and nod yes over and over again. 

They both had decided that as much as they wanted to be married, they did not want to live with the stress of a wedding hanging over them, so they agreed to an ultra-short engagement of three months. Once they called their parents and told Elliot and Jax, Blaine texted Jeff and Nick to see if they could meet him for a last-minute lunch because he had big news. Of course, they canceled their plans immediately. There was nothing they liked more than hearing any information that had to do with Kurt. They were a tiny bit smitten with him, and Kurt liked them just as much. 

During the lunch, they laughed about the first few texts that Blaine had sent that day from Blackbird and how he had never really come home again after that for long. It was nice to catch up since he hadn’t seen them in a few months, and they were ecstatic when he told them about his engagement that morning and that he wanted to fly them to Hawaii. He and Kurt wanted to get married in one of the volcanic national parks, with just a small group of friends and family. 

Jeff waggled his eyebrows, smirking as he said, “Is the red burning lava a nod to how hot your love started for each other?” 

Blaine blushed furiously. Jeff had pretty much figured them out. Although, in all fairness, they once saw a wedding picture with the fresh lava in the background, and they both had loved it. So they just decided to embrace how ‘fairy tale cliché’ it was to run away to Hawaii to get married. 

At some random point in the conversation, as they ate lunch, Nick made some inappropriate offhand comment to Jeff, teasing him about being tied up. To which Jeff said, “Oh, you know you love doing that to me, so shut it.” Nick just toasted his drink in the air and nodded as if to say, “Well, yeah, can’t deny that.”

The comment suddenly had Blaine’s mind racing, a million thoughts going where he had been trying not to go. He and Kurt had the most _intense_ sexual experiences. They were permeated with love and their chemistry; it was astounding. Lately, though, he’d been craving more. It’s not like their sex was all of the “vanilla” variety—far from it. But he’d hesitated to tell Kurt how much he’d wanted to tie him up or for Kurt to tie him up. At this point, he _really didn’t care_ who was doing the tying. 

The bigger question was why he was questioning his desires and why he wasn’t telling Kurt? _Why?_ It was as if something unlocked inside of him at that moment. He hadn’t realized until then how strong those desires were becoming. 

He’d always felt safe with his boyfriend, now fiancé, to express his feelings, and he’d always been honest with Kurt before. He realized he could at least share his new cravings with him, and even if he wasn’t interested, Kurt would never make Blaine feel bad about himself for wanting those things. And maybe Kurt had wanted more, too. He made a commitment not to hold it back anymore and that he’d talk to Kurt when he got home. 

The conversation had gone better than he could ever have dreamed. Kurt was interested and only too happy to follow Blaine’s lead about what he felt comfortable with. They started small but knowing they had three weeks all to themselves in Hawaii they made lists of things to explore. Their honeymoon had been a time of experimentation. Days on end wrapped up in each other with no other responsibilities or commitments. There had been books bought in preparation, new positions tried, and lots of toys which they’d never really bothered with before. The sex between them had already been so hot. But now that they’d _talked_ about all of the things they could do or play with, there was no putting those desires back in Pandora’s box. 

Blaine remembers a conversation they had a few days before they went home.

“Thank you for this. I’ve always felt safe with you, Kurt. Always. And not just with this—our bodies and sex. But with my hopes and dreams, and my fears and my faults—my shortcomings too. Thank you for keeping me safe.”

“I feel the same about you. I have never felt safer with my feelings or my body than I have with you.” 

More memories flash through his mind of all they did, and he can feel his body start to react, can feel his skin grow hot. His eyes flutter open to see Kurt watching him, and he’s overcome. 

He realizes that Elliot has been talking to him. 

“Blaine, I’m done. I’m going to start sterilizing everything. You can get up whenever you feel ready.”

Once Blaine finally sits up, Elliot can’t help but shake his head at the state Blaine is in. _Only Blaine,_ he thinks. “I’m going to take a walk and go get something to eat. I’ll be back in 30 minutes to start your tattoo, Kurt.” He smirks at the two of them. He wasn’t an idiot, and he does need a break—their tattoo is complex and difficult, his hand needs a rest.

Within a second of Elliot grabbing his bag and walking out the door, locking it behind him, Blaine had Kurt pinned up against the wall, in a little alcove, kissing him fiercely. “The memories are running through me, Kurt. Every night we shared in Hawaii and remembering how it was the first day I walked in here. I feel every bit of that chemistry now as I did then. Love you. Want you. _Now_.” 

With his heart racing and barely able to catch his breath, Kurt takes Blaine apart in every way he knows how in the 30 minutes they have. And Blaine, in return, does the same for Kurt. Blaine is kissing his way into Kurt’s mouth so he can taste himself on his tongue, tucking Kurt back into his pants carefully and zipping them up when they hear Elliot unlocking the front door to the studio. Perfect timing. He whispers in Kurt’s ear, “Love you, Bright Eyes. I feel better now.” 

Kurt, still feeling like sated putty, can only nod against Blaine’s head in agreement. Hoping that his new relaxed state can help take his ink better. He loves every one of his tats, but it’s not as easy for him to take the pain as Blaine can.

\--- ☁ ☂☁---

Blaine pulls a chair over to the table where Kurt is ready to get inked, sitting on the edge, so he doesn’t accidentally lean back and put pressure on his new ink. He pulls Kurt’s arm into his lap and starts gently rubbing his fingertips up and down in long strokes, pulling them up from Kurt’s wrists up to his shoulder and back down again. The last time Kurt got inked, he found that Blaine touching him like this was the best way for him to focus on something other than the pain. That, and his voice. Blaine starts singing softly, and Elliot joins in, too. Kurt wonders if there is a man on earth that could feel more loved than he does at this moment.

 _Oh, your love is a song  
_ _Your love is strong_

 _With my eyes wide open  
_ _I’ve got my eyes wide open  
_ _I’ve been keeping my hopes unbroken, yeah_

 _Your love is a song_  
 _Yeah, yeah  
_ _Your love is my remedy_

As Elliot inks his body with the symbol of his and Blaine’s commitment to each other, Blaine presses his love into his skin at the same time with his touch. Listening to them sing, he’s finally able to take a deep breath and let go, trying to let his thoughts wander as Blaine had explained for him to try. He allows himself to think about the tattoo’s meaning and all they had learned to get to this point. 

**Respect**

His first thoughts drifted to how he and Blaine were different in so many ways. Different opinions on religion, God, and the beginnings of life. And, some of their political views were vastly incongruent. However, they learned to navigate these topics with mutual respect. Once you give up the need to be right and instead focus on providing a safe space for each person to believe as their heart and mind wish to, it opens your heart to a new level of intimacy. It allows someone to be who they are without fear of judgment and true heart to hearts can occur. That’s not to say they were perfect at it all the time. If a difficult discussion became heated enough that anyone’s ears turned red in the middle of it, they had made a rule that you could walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water as a sign that you needed a moment to cool off. And they respected it without taking it personally when someone needed to walk away for a second. 

Come to think of it, they had created or adopted several rules like that, seamlessly becoming part of their lives, both spoken and unspoken and always respected. 

Wearing a t-shirt to bed was a sign that the person wearing it needed cuddles, but please don’t initiate sex unless they do first. 

A triple rain cloud emoji via text ⛈⛈⛈ meant _It’s not an emergency, but I need you to come home as soon as you can. It’s been a bad day. I need you—but can’t I talk about it yet._

At least once a month, they each went on _Man Dates_ , which was a silly name for their “mandated alone time.” They would each head out into the city in different directions to go on a date with themselves. Perhaps it’s off to buy new clothes, eat lunch, catch a movie, or walk around the park. The activity itself isn’t important, but it’s a way to make sure they are spending time alone in whatever way they want to. It’s a time to check in with themselves and make sure they weren’t losing the “me” in the “us.” 

Sundays were kept sacred, just like they promised themselves they would. It was family day and wasn’t negotiable, especially once Blaine started school. 

They made a conscious effort to eat healthy and found time to exercise together, but they also didn’t let it rule their life. No one was ever shamed or made to feel bad for the ebbs and flow of energy and how it affected their eating habits or body. 

They got in the habit just weeks into their relationship of asking each other every morning, “What can I do for you today to make it better?” The answers were always varied, something as simple as _kiss me like you mean it_ with a wink or _I need to get out of the house. Can you plan a date for us_ or something much larger like _I feel like I’m drowning. Can you please sit down with me and help me figure out what’s wrong after work tonight_? 

It helped them learn how to ask for what they needed, and it was a question that changed the trajectory of their day. It was a reminder that no matter how busy life was, they were a priority in each other’s lives. 

And then there were the notes. Kurt can’t remember the first time it happened, but they had started leaving post-it-notes around the house for each other. Some of them were so dirty they would blush, but most of them were expressing love and appreciation for each other. They took to hiding them everywhere, inside cupboards, in drawers, inside pairs of folded socks or t-shirts. Kurt had even found one in the egg carton one morning and couldn’t help but laugh. His mind sifted through the memories thinking of some of the notes they had left. 

_Hello, Bright Eyes. Just wanted to let you know how much I love falling asleep to your heartbeat._

_Thank you for opening my mind about what happened on the news yesterday. I was shaken, and you helped calm my fears. I love that you do that for me._

_So proud of how hard you’re working on your essay. You’ve got this, Rainshine! I ♥ you._

_Your love is a song, and it makes me want to sing._

_Roses are Red. Violets are blue. Your love is hot. And I feel like goo. (Thanks for that last night)_

_I love how fiercely you love me. I feel so safe._

_♥Thank you for the way you listened to me vent about my feelings on that group project and not judging me. I feel better this morning, and I know I can do this because you’ve given me the strength I needed to face it today._

_We’re living our once upon a time… and every minute I think of you is my happily ever after._

_You’re on my_ to-do _-list today! ;) I can't wait._

_I love how generous you are with your time and affection._

_Whenever I’m around you, I feel like I can do anything, be anything, dream anything._

_I can’t wait to see you tonight. Preferably naked and underneath me._

_I want you to know how much l love you. Thank you for being honest with me last night about how you feel. I’m going to work on that. You are so important to me. I want to be better for us. I hope you have a beautiful day. I’ll be home to eat dinner with you, I promise._

_My favorite duets aren’t just the ones we perform in the sheets. I loved singing with you in the shower this morning._

_You are my everything._

And there was the one time Blaine slipped one in his pocket when he came down to the studio to say hi. _Your ass looks fantastic in these jeans, but I can think of 69 reasons to take them off of you._

He realizes he better not start thinking about what happened an hour after that. He didn’t want to blush scarlet red while getting inked. So he allows his mind to find a different path to wander down. 

He starts thinking about one of the other ways they respect each other that was maybe one of the things he loved _most_ about their relationship. They knew that their name and character was safe with the other. If there was a misunderstanding at home or things were hard, neither of them had to worry that the other was venting to their friends or speaking badly about them. That’s not to say they didn’t go to their friends for help, but they never said things they couldn’t take back or were an attack on their character. 

Once, as he opened the back door to the studio from their apartment, he overheard Elliot ask Blaine what was up with him when he seemed sad. And Blaine had answered, “Kurt and I had a misunderstanding. I’m not sure how to fix it, but I love him, I have to try.” Kurt remembers his heart falling to his feet because he had _lost it_ that morning over something _so stupid,_ and he regretted it the second it happened. But he couldn’t put it back in the bottle, and it spiraled out of control until Blaine said he was going downstairs to cool off. 

Kurt knew that if he had overheard Blaine say, “Kurt is being an absolute asshole,” it would be no less than he deserved, but Blaine would _never_ , and witnessing it in person, at that moment, made his love for him grow infinitely bigger. He had rushed through the studio and pulled Blaine into his arms and apologized for the rest of the day in every way he could think of and vowed to himself that he would bite his tongue until it was bleeding if he had to before he ever lost his temper like that again.

He takes a deep breath, so grateful that they’ve been allowed to ** _grow_** together, that they’ve practiced forgiveness as many times as they’ve needed to. And, he’s thankful for the way they’ve learned to communicate with each other. With Blaine, he finally understands the difference between talking with someone versus talking at someone.

**Communication**

They’ve had a million conversations in hundreds of different places. Whispered into the night air, on the couch holding hands to offer comfort, on the noisy subway, during walks in the park, through text, over the phone, in countless restaurants for date night, and hours spent in the studio together. 

Kurt feels like maybe the “something more” that they had spent three years studying boiled down to this one thing most of all. Because love and communication together could get you through almost anything. Respect, gratitude, vulnerability, safety, and trust were all in some form or another expressed through communication. Whether it was with words or actions, they were at the very core ways to communicate love.

He thinks of the conversation they had about what it means to sacrifice and compromise for each other, which led to a two-day discussion on the balance of ”we and me.” 

There was the topic of starting a family that had frozen them in time for a split second. Kurt wasn’t sure he wanted children, and Blaine did. After the end of a heart-wrenching two hours of discussing it, they decided that they’d revisit the topic in exactly three years because no matter what, they weren’t ready for it now. A few months later, when Kurt looked over and saw tears running down Blaine’s cheeks while they were watching a movie that had adoption as a subplot, he took him into his arms and promised him that he was trying to get there. To please just give him a little time. He knew Blaine would be an amazing father. And, once he had finished kissing Blaine with all the comfort he could offer, he knew his mind would change sooner than later. Blaine had so much love to give. And, when he really thought about it, he wanted to see that in his own home, with other tiny little humans loving Blaine as much as he did. And Blaine loving them all more than any of them could ever imagine. 

Thinking about all of it again now, he decides that he will figure out a special way to tell Blaine sooner than later that he _does_ want a family with him. He knows it will ease something in the back of Blaine’s mind and heart. And that thought alone makes him realize that tonight when they are alone again is special enough. Even though he still wants to wait until they are 33, he doesn’t want to keep him waiting another minute for his answer. He smiles, _33 will be perfect_. He has had three years with Blaine as his boyfriend, three months with him as his fiancé, and now he wants three years with his husband. 

He must have been grinning because he hears Blaine lean over and ask him, “What are you thinking about that has you so happy?”

To which Kurt answers vaguely, “I’ll tell you later,” knowing full well that anything Blaine can dream up can never be as good as the news he’s about to give him. And then _after_ , they can still make whatever Blaine dreamed up happen.

“ _Mhhm_. I can’t wait. I love you, Mister,” He hears Baline say as he squeezes Kurt’s hand.

“I love you, too, Rainshine.”

And then, as if fate wanted to make sure he was paying attention to his feelings and give him an opportunity to burn this memory in his heart forever, he hears the distant rumble of thunder. The rain starts to fall, its rhythmic tapping against the windows. A comforting warm feeling tingles through every cell in his body, and he _knows_ they are going to make it. He knows because at the end of every day and at the beginning of each new one, they choose to live “something more.” 

And, they never forget to be grateful for that moment that Blaine walked into Blackbird Body Art and the rainstorm that changed their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sexual content** : Blink and you'll miss it blow job, talk of sexual acts but not described in detail, talk of tying someone up.
> 
> klaineccvalentines2021 this song was from day 12 Your Love is a Song by Switchfoot. Did I listen to it on repeat for at least the 12-14 hours it took me to write this chapter? Yes, yes I did. I'd never heard it and I LOVED it. I used part of the song and also was inspired by the following lyrics: Running through me/Your love is a song/Underneath me. A huge thank you to the library for this challenge and all the work they put into it.
> 
> And, thank **YOU**! Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. Nothing makes me happier than these boys communicating and living a healthy life together. Writing these stories always inspires me to do better in my own relationships. I appreciate each of you who reads—thank you! And to those who can leave a comment and do, I am grateful, they mean the world to me.♥ **I have so many stories left to tell and stories on the way, I hope you'll subscribe to my author page [[here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet)]. You'll get notifications when I post new stories or one-shots.**
> 
> You can see a larger picture of their wedding tattoo [[here](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dfdd04067050e2594c64580e8f4f12bc/bb591bf0657886a2-21/s540x810/a6955e912b801f07be0fb5452282e35f057b2acb.jpg)].


End file.
